


El puente

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, desde jugador de futbol, harry es artista, hasta corredor de maratones, pasando por músico, pero sobre todo músico, por algun motivo, y louis es todo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tenía dieciocho años y quería suicidarse. Louis tenía veintiuno y no iba a dejarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Puente

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer esta historia también en wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/story/33059468-el-puente-larry-stylinson-harry-styles-%26-louis), Allá subo más seguido, pero de a páginas, y cuando junto las suficientes páginas para hacer un capítulo lo pongo acá, así que depende de uds donde lo quieran leer.  
> Lo puse en las etiquetas, pero acá de vuelta:  
> ¡advertencia! menciones de suicidio y depresión y mucho angst. Por favor no lean si les resulta incómodo de alguna manera o si están pasando por momentos difíciles, porque el tema no va a ser tratado de un modo sano, precisamente porque el que lo va a encarar es Louis que no tiene idea de nada, y no quiero que terminen sintiéndose peor que antes :(

Harry tenía dieciocho años y quería suicidarse. No había sido la decisión más planificada de todas. Por el contrario, se había encontrado esa mismísima noche frente a un lienzo en blanco por tercera semana consecutiva, y había visto por primera vez algo más que ansiedad y vacío y el deprimente color del algodón tejido hasta formar un plano. Había visto sus manos limpias de pintura y sus pinceles impecables y había descubierto con horror la realidad: su talento —a falta de una mejor definición— se había esfumado de sus dedos y sus pinceles. No tenía una pizca de magia adentro suyo que le valiera el título de pintor y no habría ya otra “Retórica” en su futuro. Tarde o temprano los editores, galeristas, y snobistas en general, se darían cuenta de que aquel niño prodigio a quien habían becado y guiado por el elevadísimo mundo del arte no era más que un tipo cualquiera que no sabía pintar. Harry tenía dieciocho años y ya se las había ingeniado para alcanzar la cúspide de su carrera y decepcionar a todos a quienes conocía.

Lo gracioso es que esa no era la peor parte. Lo verdaderamente triste era la sensación dentro de sí. El vacío. La falta de nombre.

Había querido pintar desde que tenía 8, y había sido un pintor desde los 14. Era como todos lo reconocían y cómo se reconocía él mismo.  Obtenía utensilios de regalos de cumpleaños y gastaba sus ahorros en acrílicos y otros materiales, y sus amigos lo llamaban cuando se enteraban de que habría tal o cual muestra en la ciudad. Pintar era lo que él  _era_ , y quizá encontrarse de golpe sin futuro y sin beca era terrible, pero sobre todo odiaba el devastador temor de perder  su identidad.

Harry tenía dieciocho años y ya no era Harry. Se había parado esa noche frente al lienzo en blanco en su improvisado estudio, y había visto en él un reflejo. Virgen, silencioso, y hueco. Era nadie, y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Con  _él_. Cómo aceptar las miradas de decepción o cómo mirarse en el espejo.

x

 

Tomó la decisión antes de salir de su casa, pero no le había puesto cuenta regresiva todavía. Estaba en su mente, pero también lo estaban las ganas de llorar, y su preocupación inmediata era que Gemma no lo escuchara sollozando como un idiota en el estudio.

Era una noche fresca, así que tomó el camperón de cuero que le había regalado su papá, y excusándose con unos amigos, salió del viejo loft que los tíos de la familia habían prestado a los hermanos Styles para que estudien, y caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta Sloane Square, donde finalmente se sentó un rato. La noche le silbaba detrás del oído y el viento le desordenaba el cabello, pero era tranquilizador, curiosamente. Como viajar rápido cuando estás cansado, con el temblor de las ruedas en la ruta preparándote para la cama. Quiso llorar entonces, pero no pudo, demasiado cansado y preocupado para dejarse llevar. De vuelta ansioso e incómodo, se puso de pie y siguió camino, no sabiendo realmente a dónde iba, pero con la extraña certeza de que era la noche misma quién lo guiaba.

Entonces, vio el puente de Chelsea. ¿Cómo era la frase? La había leído en algún lado… ¿Heidegger? ¿Nietzche?  _Cuando miras el abismo, el abismo mira dentro de ti_. La noche era larga y oscura y cuando Harry estaba llegando a la mitad del puente, la luz se fue. Literalmente. Levantó la cabeza y todo Chelsea estaba apagado, debido a algún accidente del sistema eléctrico o alguna señal del destino.

 

Luego vio el río y era negro y eterno y por algún motivo se sintió más  _pesado_ que la eternidad blanca de su lienzo. La noche se detuvo finalmente y Harry supo que allí era a donde lo había llevado; no se sentía ni una brisa, ni había movimiento más que el de las nubes revoloteando sobre él como cuervos. 

 

Se aferró con fuerza al frío y húmedo barandal. La traspiración de sus manos lo adhería tercamente al metal. Mientras trepaba, con torpeza y decisión, una tonta pero certera idea se le cruzó por la cabeza: que aquel barandal era como una manija y que en unos minutos, cuando se soltara de él, sería como  _dejarlo caer_. Como soltar una taza que se estrella contra el suelo. No era el mundo el que lo dejaba ir, sino él el que dejaba ir al mundo, y lo hacía sentir  _poderoso._

Se tambaleó con cuidado hasta quedar del lado de afuera de puente, con el peso entero del cuerpo en los talones sobre el cemento, y las manos aferradas a los barandales a sus costados. El Támesis estaba negro suspendido bajo sus pies, pero unos kilómetros más allá las luces de la ciudad brillaban, completamente ignorantes de la oscuridad y la soledad de Chelsea en ese momento. Era bonito, del modo en que es bonita una metáfora que realmente no puedes explicar. Algo del vacío, y la alienación en las sociedades modernas o alguna de esas palabras grandes que había escuchado decir a su hermana cuando se juntaba estudiar con sus compañeros.

Sus manos  traspiraban tanto que estaban por cruzar la línea de pegajosas a resbalosas, y el pecho se le había retorcido de puro miedo. Estaba mirando la oscuridad misma, y se sostenía del mundo con nada más que un par de manos embarradas en sudor y el músculo cansado de sus brazos hartos de sostener en el aire un pincel impotente.

No estaba sólo asustado, estaba en pánico. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la decisión más drástica que había tomado en su vida, y quizá sería un error —quién sabe— pero al menos sería suyo. El tipo parado colgando del puente era él, más él de lo que era el niño al que le habían regalado un ala entera de una galería prestigiosa para publicar “Retórica”. Al menos, pensó, en el último instante de su vida, supo quién era, y eso era más importante que el no haber siquiera dejado una nota de despedida.

—¡Hey! —una voz rompió el silencio. Harry parpadeó y el susto lo obligó a tragar rápido y voltearse. Un chico salió corriendo desde las sombras y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo aún antes de que se atreviera a saltar —, ¿Qué mier…? Hey, hey, relájate, amigo, estará bien; vuelve a trepar, yo…

El tipo siguió hablando, con su voz de algún modo tan áspera como dulce —como miel— y el apretón sobre la manga de su camperón le hizo sentir más impotencia que agradecimiento.

—Vete —quiso gritar pero la voz dejó su garganta arrastrada y lastimosa—, sólo vete, estoy bien.

—Bueno, no te  _ves_  bien, colega —dijo el tipo, apretándolo aún con más fuerza, y tomándolo por el torso con el otro brazo—, vamos, sube, vamos a hablar de esto.

—No necesito hablar, sólo vete, ¿sí? Estás arruinando todo…

—Estoy salvándote la vida, vamos. Vamos, sube —dijo y tironeó inútilmente de su ropa. Harry tenía que admirar la dedicación de ese tipo que, ni siquiera con los centímetros de elevación que le regalaba el puente, le llegaba a la coronilla. Harry movió el brazo con fuerza para quitárselo de encima,  y su mano resbaló, soltándose por un momento del extraño y del puente, y enfrentando el vacío con la brutalidad y el peso que tenía realmente. El Támesis gruñía silencioso debajo suyo como un can a punto de abrir las fauces. Un suspiro tembló en su garganta antes de volver a sus pulmones y  que su mano húmeda y fría encontrara el barandal. El tipo lo tomó del brazo otra vez.

—Vamos, al menos mírame, ¿sí? Vamos a hablar.

Harry tragó saliva y se giró lentamente. El rostro del tipo entre las sombras era casi indescifrable, pero su par de ojos azules sobrevivían a la oscuridad de la noche sin el menor esfuerzo, casi brillando. Entonces, su cara empezó a iluminarse, cada vez más, como si estuviera amaneciendo detrás de sus hombros. En verdad, eran los faroles de la ciudad que volvían uno a uno a la vida hasta dejar el puente y el rostro del extraño, mojados de luz amarilla.

Aun así, Harry sonrió. Era bonito, del modo en que es bonita una metáfora que realmente no puedes explicar. 

Ojos azules lo miraba fijamente, con severidad y lástima. Por un segundo Harry consideró seriamente aceptar su invitación, y volver al puente y a la vida que lo esperaba de ese lado, aunque sea por unas horas o unos días. Simplemente parecía demasiado cruel tener que irse del mundo con aquella mirada decepcionada grabada en el recuerdo. 

—Vamos, colega, sube; te tengo —insistió.

—Sólo vete, por favor —susurró—, sólo déjame hacer esto.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar —dijo el tipo y sonrió nerviosamente.

Lo aferró más fuerte con un brazo, y lo envolvió mejor con el otro, y Harry imaginó que la escena debería verse más bien dramática, con ellos dos parados en una posición valsesca sobre el barandal. El humano y el fantasma, danzando torpemente en el borde del abismo; era más bien poético, pensó.

—Vamos, amigo; te ayudaré a subir —Volvió a tironear suavemente de su ropa.

Harry se aferró más fuerte del barandal, impidiéndole moverlo.

—No, sólo vete —protestó—, no lo entiendes…

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no vuelves a subir y me lo explicas? —dijo.   _Como si Harry fuera a caer en esa._

Frunció el ceño y agarrado fuertemente del metal, intentó soltarse de sus manos sin éxito.

—¡Espera! Espera... Esto es peligroso, podrías caerte.

—Es lo que intento hacer —le retrucó.

—No es cierto, vamos —dijo el tipo y lo agarró nuevamente, esta vez por la cintura y la espalda, en un abrazo incómodo interrumpido por el metal—; sólo estás triste, es un mal momento. Estarás bien.

—Suéltame —Forcejeó, pero el tipo sólo lo abrazaba más fuerte—, no entiendes nada, sólo vete.

Entonces, en su infantil forcejeo, su pie perdió el equilibrio en el cemento y se hundió en el vacío. Por un momento, no más que un segundo —el tiempo suficiente para que un suspiro le cruzara la garganta—, Harry flotó en el aire sin otro sostén que el de sus manos cansadas y el abrazo de aquel extraño, tibio, terco, y brillante. De espaldas al Támesis vio el abismo de todas formas, como un temporal de negrura y soledad, y su vida entera dependió de ese abrazo.

Se soltó con una mano del barandal, casi instintivamente, pero sólo para aferrarse al hombro del tipo. Su pie encontró pronto punto de apoyo y el corazón volvió a latirle, rápido y desesperado, como no latía en años. La adrenalina se sintió bien, como una energía violeta que era casi igual a la que le arrastraba las pinceladas por el lienzo cuando estaba inspirado. El temor, sin embargo, era horrible. Oscuro y filoso, escavando un pozo en el medio de su pecho cada vez más grande.

 

Hundió la cabeza en el cuello del extraño y gimoteó lastimosamente, con las uñas clavadas en su hombro y el tacto insistente de las manos de aquel tipo en su cintura.

—Estás bien —le prometió—: Te tengo.

Harry no pudo decir nada por un rato. Tenía la voz lastimada, como un hilo colgando por su garganta desde las cuerdas vocales. Apenas si podía emitir un sonido gutural y arrastrado, que se confundía con los sollozos. Al borde del puente, el tipo de ojos azules todavía lo abrazaba fuertemente de la espalda y por debajo de los brazos.

—Vamos, está bien ahora —murmuró—, sube.

Tragó, para pasar esa herida que era su voz, y volver hablar con normalidad. Intentó, en verdad, pero:

—No puedo —dijo, agudo y temblando.

—Te ayudo —insistió—, déjame subirte; hablaremos.

Harry no dijo nada, pero cuando el tipo intentó moverlo, se agarró fuerte del barandal y hundió en el puño la camiseta del tipo. Esta vez, eso no bastó para detenerlo.

—Vamos —repitió mientras lo subía lentamente, y Harry estaba todavía demasiado mareado y asustado como para atinar a hacer más que agarrarse fuerte de él y del puente para no caer, mientras lo cruzaba suavemente de vuelta al mundo real.

Cuando sus pies tocaron las baldosas, se sintió tan pesado que cayó de rodillas sobre el cemento, arrastrando con él al muchacho por la manga de su camiseta. Él se puso de cuclillas junto a él y le juntó las manos en un puño que tomó con ternura.

—Ya está, estás bien —repetía, pero Harry no podía creerle.

Quizá le había vuelto el peso al cuerpo, y por primera vez en lo que se sentía como una eternidad (pero habían sido quizá apenas un manojo de horas), se sentía  _real:_  de carne y hueso, con la fría noche de frazada y el cemento filoso contra sus rodillas. Tenía el tacto helado de aquel extraño, y su mirada azul titilaba fija sobre él,  mientras la luz de la ciudad cruzaba el puente dibujando sombras sobre el río, y Harry estaba vivo, y era más de lo que podía decir hacía unos minutos. Pero no estaba bien.

Trató de explicar, algo de todo eso, pero en cambio cuando abrió la boca, soltó un sollozo histérico que le ardió hasta en la lengua. Estaba  _aullando_. Tenía dieciocho años, una beca en arte, un extraño en frente, y estaba aullando en lágrimas porque no estaba bien. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

—Está bien, está bien —repetía ojos azules sin ningún dejo de sarcasmo.

Entonces, soltó sus manos para envolverlo por los hombros, y se dejó caer de rodillas también para abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo acercaba a él con tanta intensidad que dolía un poco la presión de sus brazos, pero su cuello estaba tibio, y su voz era relajante, así que Harry sólo se dejó sostener, y lloró hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas. Hasta que le dolía ya no sólo la garganta y los brazos hartos, pero los músculos del pecho, los ojos, los pulmones también. Lloró hasta que el cuerpo fuera un fiel reflejo de su alma; rota, cansada y vencida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo el tipo cuando Harry finalmente paró de llorar.

—Harry —respondió, en un susurro maltrecho, y se alejó torpemente del abrazo para secarse los ojos.

—Hola, Harry —le sonrió. Al finalmente verlo a los ojos, Harry notó que tenía los ojos hinchados también, muestra de cómo lo había acompañado silenciosamente en su maratónico llanto—. Soy Louis.

—Hola, Louis —repitió mecánicamente.

El tipo se puso de pie, rápidamente. Tan rápido que Harry creyó que iba a dejarlo allí. Extendió la mano hacia él, invitándolo a subir, y antes de que Harry pudiera objetar, lo guio lejos del puente y el río.

—Lárguemonos de aquí, déjame comprarte un café.

El viento helado de la ribera le desordenaba el cabello mientras caminaban por esas desoladas calles, buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Era día de semana, y el cielo parecía al borde de la lluvia desde hacía horas, así que tenía sentido que no hubiesen demasiadas personas afuera. Lo curioso era, realmente, que Louis hubiese estado allí, en el momento justo.

Muchas cosas de Louis eran curiosas, para Harry. No sólo el modo repentino en el que había aparecido en una noche apenas iluminada por la luna, sino también su ropa, liviana y fresca —muy fresca para una noche así.  Además, el modo en que había tomado sus manos: no cómo lo haría un profesor, o un médico, o cualquier extraño que lo hubiese podido salvar esa noche. No lo había tomado bruscamente, de las muñecas, no lo había arrastrado tirando con fuerza. Había sido decidido, sí (Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de decir que no), pero al mismo tiempo lo había hecho con delicadeza, lo había abrazado en el puente y ahora había entrecruzado sus dedos con los de él, y desaceleraba el paso cuando Harry se quedaba, todavía mareado y confundido, y lleno de preguntas.

Su tacto era gentil, y ahora cuando el sudor había bajado, y que el cuerpo de Harry se había tranquilizado un poco, sus manos se sentían tan tibias y azules como su mirada.

—Hay una estación de servicio aquí a unas cuadras —dijo de golpe, volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa que camuflaba sus nervios—. Tiene mesas afuera, pero techadas. ¿Te apetece?

No realmente, no. Pero qué podía saber un chico que no sabe quién es, de lo que quiere o necesita… Asintió, incapaz de decir una palabra, y Louis volvió a arrastrarlo sutilmente por el recoveco de silencios que era la ciudad esa noche.

Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y del entrar y salir de extraños. Louis dudó un momento, al soltarle las manos (se quedó medio arrodillado un rato, encima de la silla, con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido), pero finalmente—: Espérame un segundo, busco café. ¿Negro, azúcar? —preguntó, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo a responderle antes de que hubiese desaparecido detrás de la puerta automática de aquel autoservicio.

El primer minuto, casi por completo, Harry lo pasó sentado inmóvil en aquella silla húmeda del frío. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta por la que había entrado Louis, y lo veía a través del cristal renegar con un billete en la máquina expendedora. De vez en cuando, Louis se giraba sobre su hombro y le sonreía nerviosamente a Harry, quien no atinaba siquiera a sonreírle en respuesta.

Después, supo que estaba siendo raro: rígido como una estatua, solo, suicida, con un tipo que no conocía y con miedo a pronunciar su propio nombre. La certeza lo golpeó  y el corazón volvió a latir con nervios, y la ansiedad le tembló en los dedos hasta que cerró el puño para calmarse un poco.

Miró detrás de él la infinidad de Londres, el modo en que la neblina apenas si dejaba ver unos trescientos metros más allá (no podía ver si quiera la estructura del puente, apenas las luces más altas rompiendo la negrura). Pensó en unos segundos muchísimas cosas: que estaba siendo raro, que Louis no sabía dónde encontrarlo... Que si corría, rápido,  _bien_  rápido, aquella noche entera podría desaparecer por completo, volverse un recuerdo borroso, un secreto filoso (como un arma), que podría guardarlo hasta que llegue el momento, y quizá una próxima vez besar la muerte finalmente y recordar a Louis como aquel tipo sin cara (pero ojos azulísimos) que una vez había logrado salvarle la vida.  _Sería tan fácil_.

Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió, con un timbre dulzón y eléctrico, y Louis se sentó de vuelta a su lado, dejando una taza humeante en frente suyo.

 

—Con leche y azúcar, ¿está bien? —Y Harry finalmente sonrió, porque era curioso, realmente. Era exactamente lo que le hubiese pedido.

El rostro del extraño se relajó un poco al verlo sonreír. Como parecía la cosa cordial que hacer, Harry tomó la taza térmica entre los dedos y bebió brevemente. Tenía miedo de vomitar, considerando que su estómago era una roca fría y molesta desde hacía veinte minutos; por el contrario, el brebaje le supo agradable a la garganta y la panza, y después de dar otro sorbo, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se relajó un poco más en la silla.

—¿Mejor? —Harry asintió, sin estar seguro de si mentía o no. Louis se acomodó en la silla, y recién en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que había esperado aquel primer sorbo arrodillado y casi encima de la mesa—. Mi mamá siempre me daba té con leche cuando era chico y estaba enfermo. Decía que ayudaba a relajarse, o algo así, y que el azúcar alejaba los malos pensamientos.´

Harry prefirió no explicarle que lo que le había servido era  _café_ con leche, y no té. Sobre todo porque no importaba, realmente: café o té, había algo mágico en ese trago… Toda esa electricidad oscura, esa inquietud deprimente que lo carcomía por dentro hacía un rato, desapareció.

(Apenas quedó el dragón oscuro durmiendo ruidoso junto a su pecho, a un instante o un gesto de despertar de vuelta.)

 

Lo que había pasado en el puente seguía dentro suyo, y Harry lo sabía. Todavía se sentía igual de perdido que antes, y el dolor en los brazos era demasiado concreto para ignorarlo, pero no iba a morirse esa noche, y siquiera considerar lo del puente de nuevo —en ese momento, por lo menos— parecía absurdo.

Louis suspiró y después de sacar un atado de cigarros del bolsillo, subió la pierna a la silla. Se puso el cigarro entre los labios e hizo una cuevita con las manos, pero antes de encenderlo, miró a Harry.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó. Harry apenas respondió negando con la cabeza y volviéndose a llevar la taza a la boca—. ¿No hablas mucho, eh? Lo entiendo —dijo y encendió el tubo entre sus labios.

Después de dar una honda pitada, Louis sostuvo el cigarro entre los dedos y reposó la mano allí, cerca de la otra taza que humeaba también, pero vapor de café. Se quedó mirando el humo subir espiralado un buen rato, sólo porque mirarlo a los ojos se sentía un tanto intimidante.

—Era bastante estúpido lo que estabas a punto de hacer ahí —continuó hablando el chico que al parecer no sabía estarse callado.

Harry siguió con la mirada el movimiento del cigarro hasta su boca, y al encontrar su par de ojos azules, revivió pantallazos de minutos atrás. El humo del cigarro era como la neblina del puente, y algo oscuro y grotesco que reposaba junto a su pecho despertó y le estrujó el corazón. Intentó no prestarle atención.

—Lo siento —respondió. Louis sonrió al oírlo hablar—. No deberías haber presenciado eso.

 

—Hey, Hey… —lo interrumpió, y estiró su mano hasta  tocar la de Harry—. Estoy feliz de haber estado allí. No tienes nada por qué disculparte —Le sonrió, lastimosamente—, no conmigo al menos.

 

Harry asintió tímidamente, con la mano del extraño todavía firme sobre la suya. Quiso quitarla, pero luego creyó que podría ser rudo, y prefirió quedarse allí quieto, con la boca cada vez más seca y el café enfriándose con el aire nocturno.

—Así que, ¿qué pasó?

_Quise saltar de un puente, tú no me dejaste._

—Nada —respondió Harry. Louis lo miró arqueando las cejas altaneramente—. Es complicado.

—Puedo manejarlo —dijo y se encogió de hombros. Quitó la mano de encima de la de Harry, y él aprovechó para correrlas de ese lugar y tomar la taza otra vez.

Bebió un trago largo y luego dejó el café sobre su falda —sólo porque temía que acercar las manos a la mesa significara que Louis le tocaría de vuelta y era raro.  _Incómodo_.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

—Sí, bueno, vas a tener que hacerlo —Louis dio otra pitada—. Tarde o temprano, con alguien, y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo con alguien a quien no conoces realmente y que no va a juzgarte demasiado?

Harry agachó la mirada. El color claro del café se arremolinaba con pereza y lentitud hacia el centro de la taza, y era casi tan hipnótico mirar eso, como hacía un instante los espirales de humo.

El tipo tenía un punto: Harry necesitaba hablar de eso. Lo sabía porque ante la mínima insinuación, en la garganta se le habían atorado tantas palabras que le habían enrollado la lengua; el corazón le había latido fuerte y el dragón gruñó molesto pero ansioso allí en el hueco de su pecho.

Y quizá sí, era mejor hablar con Louis —quién fuera qué él fuera. Por seguro sería mejor que contárselo a Gemma o a su mamá y preocupar a toda su familia; y no tenía amigos realmente desde que se había mudado a Londres.

La cuestión es que no sabía realmente por dónde empezar. Siendo justos, no estaba seguro de recordar cómo hablar en oraciones de más de tres palabras.

—Hagamos esto —dijo Louis, y apagó el filtro sobre la tapa plástica del café. Harry entonces notó el paso del tiempo (no sólo el suficiente para que muriera aquel cigarrillo, sino para que la taza se enfríe hasta quedar apenas tibia entre sus dedos), y miró a Louis, expectante—. Yo te haré preguntas, ¡sencillas! Nada demasiado complicado… Y puedes no responder si no quieres.

—Okay —aceptó con un dejo de voz. Bebió otro sorbo, aunque estaba ya casi frío.

—Para empezar en algún lado.

                Harry asintió. Louis respiró hondo y dejó ir un suave pero pesado suspiro.  Era bastante sorprendente cómo en ese gesto había rejuvenecido varios años. Ya no parecía aquel extraño intimidante que lo había tomado en el puente. Se veía  _joven_ y asustado, y honestamente, bastante adorable.

 

—Okay, entonces… ¿Desde cuándo…? —Louis carraspeó—. ¿Desde cuándo que sabías que querías hacer  _eso?_

El reloj de su muñeca le anunciaba en secreto que no era todavía media noche; habrían sido, ¿qué? Horas, quizá. Desde que lo sacudió esa incomodidad brutal, desde que se desconoció en los borradores que atestaban su estudio.

—No mucho —respondió suavemente.

Louis suspiró y no dijo nada por un buen rato. Tanto, que el silencio empezó a incomodarle a Harry. Intentó con disimulo mirarlo de reojo: jugaba con un cigarrillo con sus cortos dedos, y se mordía el labio, con la mirada clavada en algún inexacto espacio entre él y la mesa. Luego carraspeó, sacudió la cabeza, y se giró a verlo. Sus ojos lo tomaron un poco por sorpresa, y Harry cerró los puños y volvió sobre a concentrarse en su reloj y sus pulseras.

—¿Sigues queriendo hacerlo?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry, veloz y sinceramente. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, castigándose internamente por haber respondido de ese modo. Hubiese sido más fácil mentir, convencer al extraño de que estaba bien para que lo dejara ir. Al mismo tiempo, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Louis parecía un buen tipo—. Siguen ahí, ¿sabes? Las sensaciones…

Louis asintió en silencio, pero Harry no creyó que realmente lo entendiera. Algo en su mirada era todavía demasiado azul y claro como para haber conocido la tormenta. Le sonrió y Louis le devolvió un gesto amable y luminoso.

—Pero estaré bien —prometió Harry, aunque se sintió como una mentira.

—Lo estarás. Todo tiene solución —sentenció y abrió la boca, pero pareció no encontrar nada por decir. En cambio, destapó la taza térmica y dio un largo sorbo al café que pronto escupió lentamente de vuelta en la taza—. Frío —admitió derrotado y haciendo exagerados de disgusto con la boca.

Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar una tímida risa que el desconocido captó en seguida. Su mirada azul se encendió como mil fuegos, y Harry tuvo que cubrirse la boca para disimular la sonrisa. Apretó los labios y volvió a fijarse en su reloj, pero sentía los ojos y los gestos de Louis atentos en él.

—¿Estás feliz de que te haya detenido por lo menos? —Preguntó Louis y cuando Harry lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, notó que la sonrisa era más amarga que antes—. Dame eso, por lo menos.

—Lo estoy, un poco —concedió.

Louis se dejó caer con los codos sobre la mesa.

—Eres demasiado joven para sentirte así, Harry… —suspiró— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—Dieciocho —repitió—. Dieciocho, dios. Eso es muy joven, demasiado joven.

—Tú hablas como si tuvieras treinta —lo regañó, porque por supuesto que Louis no los tenía. Apostaría a que no cruzaba los veinticinco.

—Veintiuno, Harry, pero… ¡Precisamente! ¿Sabes cuántas cosas cambiaron desde que tenía dieciocho?  _Miles_. Nada de lo que sientes ahora dura, Harry, no importa cuánto duela o cuanto…  —Pasó la mano entre los cabellos, y Harry pudo ver su frustración—. No lo vale.

 

  ****

—No es acerca de sentir… —Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo y negó pensativamente con un gesto frustrado. Esto no era acerca de _sentimientos_ , o lo que sea que Louis estaba imaginando. Él no estaba  _triste_ , o  _angustiado_ , o  _deprimido_. Esto era más serio que eso, más grave—.  Tú no lo entenderías.

—Déjame probar —le pidió.

Era su sonrisa, Harry estaba bastante seguro: suave y perezosa y un poquitín triste. Apenas si lo había visto sonreír iluminado y bonito una vez aquella noche, y eso había sido gracias a él. Se había reído y a Louis la cara se le puso de mil colores; y tal vez era demasiada responsabilidad tener a alguien así de preocupado por ti, especialmente cuando estás de ánimos suicidas, pero Harry era un chico responsable. No quería defraudarlo.

—Es sólo que… —Harry se encimó sobre la mesa, con los codos casi hasta el centro. Agachó la cabeza y se acarició el cabello hasta llegar a la nuca, y mirando el plástico helado y húmedo, respiró hondo y habló—: Estoy completamente perdido, ¿sabes? Ya no sé quién soy.

Los segundos pasaron sin más sonidos que el eventual auto que cruzaba la calle. Con la cabeza tan gacha, Harry apenas podía ver los brazos de Louis inmóviles sobre la mesa, pero ni un gesto, ni una palabra, ni una respuesta. Levantó la mirada, esperando quizá ojos llorosos o el constante cerrar y despegar de los labios que hacía Louis cuando no encontraba las palabras, pero en cambio lo encontró mirándolo fijamente y frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Louis finalmente abrió la boca. Dejó escapar un sonido gutural, pero luego volvió a sellar los labios y por un momento, mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos en el aire, no hizo más que  negar con la cabeza y parecer a borde de un ataque de nervios. Era un poco gracioso.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes como amnesia o algo? —preguntó cuándo terminó de mover extrañamente los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Como, ¿no conoces a tus padres o de dónde vienes o algo así?

— _¿Qué?_ —repitió—. No. Como que no sé quién soy, o qué se supone que esté haciendo o qué hacer con mi vida.

Louis se llevó sonoramente las manos al rostro, y Harry adivinó —equivocado— un nuevo ataque de gesticulaciones inquietas. Louis sólo se refregó los ojos, negó con la cabeza, y volvió a mirarlo.

—Harry tienes  _dieciocho_. ¿Sabes quién era yo cuando tenía dieciocho? —Negó en silencio— El cantante en una banda de rock clásico muy mala. Era el sueño de mi vida. Solía ir a todas las disqueras con una copia improvisada de nuestro “demo”. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que escuché un disco de los eagles? —Esta vez no le dio siquiera tiempo a responder con un gesto—:  _cuando tenía dieciocho_. ¡Harry…! —exclamó frustrado—, no se supone que sepas  _quién eres_ , como… Harry  _tienes dieciocho años._

Harry se sonrosó y apretó los labios en un gesto infantil.

— _Es diferente_. Yo sé quién soy desde que tengo 14 años y ahora… —Louis lo interrumpió.

—¿ _Cator…?_ Harry, ¿sabes quién era yo cuando tenía catorce años? —Harry puso los ojos en blanco porque honestamente estaba un tanto indignado por la actitud de Louis—  _Era skater, Harry_. Escuchaba Fall Out Boy y creía que From Under The Cork Tree era el mejor álbum jamás escrito,  _Harry._  Harry, Harry, Harry…

Louis pasó los siguientes veinte minutos relatando en lujo de detalles cada uno de los tantos Louis que había sido a lo largo de su vida. Desde potterhead a los 12, hasta futbolista frustrado a los 16, y beatboxer a los 17. La transición de eso al rock clásico no estaba de todo clara para Harry, pero mientras lo escuchaba hablar, hasta la impaciencia se le desdibujaba de a poco, y  se entregaba a esa sana y agradable curiosidad.

Era maravilloso que una persona tuviera tanta energía para reinventarse constantemente, que pudiera dejar el pasado atrás e involucrarse de lleno con un nuevo sueño, sin tapujos y con toda la fuerza que le daban sus músculos. Louis hablaba con una nostalgia dulce y generosa, la de una persona sin arrepentimientos ni espinas clavadas la tráquea, y Harry lo admiraba por eso.  _Envidiaba_ , quizá…

Es que, pese a lo bonito que era oírlo, y a lo fácil que parecía dejarse llevar y creerle ciegamente, el caso de Harry era diferente: por el modo en que Louis hablaba, tan descarnado y liviano, no sonaba como si alguna vez hubiese sabido quién era en un primer lugar. Eran sólo modas, hobbies, con los que se camuflaba. Harry, por el contrario, había sido el mismo Harry desde que tenía memoria. Quizá le había puesto un nombre a los catorce años, pero el contenido, la  _identidad_ , lo acompañaba desde la cuna. Desde que dibujaba power rangers con crayones de colores.

No se trataba de descubrir quién quería ser,  _lo sabía_. Era el haberse desvanecido frente (y detrás) de sus propios ojos, de que todo lo suyo excepto el nombre había huido de su cuerpo. Era una duda impotente y un temor helado que lo tenía paralizado y completamente perdido.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó cuándo Louis finalmente se quedó callado por más de diez segundos. Lo observó ponerse un cigarrillo en la boca, pero antes de encenderlo le ofreció uno. Él sólo negó levemente—: no fumo.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, encendió el cigarro, y dejó el encendedor y el atado de vuelta en la mesa.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Quién eres ahora? —insistió Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Louis, hasta donde sé —sentenció, y luego de  soltar una bocanada de humo no pudo evitar reírse. Era bonito, Harry en serio tenía que concederle eso. Con barba y todo, cuando reía parecía un niño—. Tengo veintiún años, Harry. ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?

—Yo siempre lo supe —explicó—, siempre supe quién era y ahora estoy…  _blanco_.

— _Bueno_  —lo interrumpió Louis, y de vuelta miró a Harry frunciendo el ceño de un modo terco y soberbio que a esta altura le causaba gracia—, quizá estabas equivocado.

 _No_.

—Quizá —continuó Louis—, pensaste que lo sabías, y ahora te das cuenta de que no es así. Yo  _realmente_  pensaba que podía ser el siguiente Beckham, ¿sabes? No me cabía ninguna duda, y no fue así,  _y está bien_ , tengo tiempo.  _Tenemos_  tiempo.

—No, no lo entiendes —(realmente no lo hacía)—. Tú nunca te sentiste como yo, tú no sabes cómo pesa tener una idea de quién eres y lo vacío que me siento ahora.

—Okay Bukowski, relájate, ¿sí? —lo interrumpió Louis— lo único que digo es que estás siendo obstinado, como —Abrió los ojos de golpe, como recordando algo—: “no fumo”, como…  _Estabas a punto de saltar de un puente_ , pero no fumas. Ibas a quitarte la vida sin probar un cigarro en tu vida, y está bien si no quieres, como, quizá eres asmático o algo, pero mi punto es que como puedes tirar todo por la borda sin probar otra cosa, siquiera.

—Me cuesta trabajo ver la conexión que estás haciendo —suspiró entre risas.

—Pero es que,  _Harry._  ¿Cómo sabes que no eres un, no lo sé, cocinero?

— _Odio cocinar_.

—Okay, era un ejemplo. Pero, como sabes que no eres un piloto de avión.

— _¿Qué?_

—O que tu objetivo en la vida es diseñar el globo aerostático más bonito de todos.

—Okay,  _¿Qué estas fumando?_  —bromeó, y cuando Louis rio con fuerza no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en las mejillas y sonreír también, de puro orgullo.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no quieres ser violinista, o policía, o detective? No digo que sea así, y quizá tengas razón, y eres lo que siempre pensaste que eras y sólo estás pasando por un mal momento, pero, quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes ser tan soberbio de decir que estás seguro? Si nunca intentaste nada más.

Harry suspiró exhausto (porque discutir con Louis era mil veces más agotador que correr una maratón o intentar saltar de un puente al Támesis).

—¿Qué propones que haga, entonces? —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Que gaste todos mis ahorros en un violín?

—Bueno, quizá —respondió Louis, y Harry volvió a reír. Es que no entendía nada, Louis no entendía absolutamente nada—. Es decir, si planeas morir joven, ¿no te gustaría morir habiendo aprendido a tocar el violín?

—Entonces debería comprarme un auto también, porque tampoco sé conducir.

—¡¿No sabes conducir?! —Lo interrumpió Louis—.  _Harry…_ Harry, Harry. ¿Cómo…?  _No puedes morirte sin saber conducir_.

Louis se puso de pie repentinamente. Apagó lo que quedaba de cigarro contra el muro junto a la mesa, tomó las dos tazas con una mano y le ofreció la otra a Harry.

—Vamos —le dijo, y como Harry no reaccionaba chistó los dedos apresurándolo—,  _vamos_. No tenemos toda la noche.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry, quien sin embargo tomó su mano y se puso de pie obediente.

Caminaron velozmente y después de tirar las tazas en un contenedor de basura dejaron atrás el olor a gasoil y el ruido de la vieja máquina de hielo. La noche volvió a embeberse en silencio y las luces de los faroles, cada vez más distantes entre sí, eran húmedas y pegajosas.

Harry miró la calle desconocida por la que se adentraban y apretó con fuerza la mano de Louis. La noche era tenebrosa y estaba viva, hambrienta, y Louis parecía caminar sobre la lengua de la bestia con más audacia que tranquilidad.

—¿A dónde vamos? —insistió.

Louis desaceleró el paso y apretó el también con fuerza la mano de Harry. Le sonrió.

—Bueno, en principio, a buscar mi auto —explicó—. Si hoy tiene ganas de andar, aprenderás a conducir. Si no, tengo un amigo que toca el violín, y probablemente esté despierto.

Harry suspiró y no pudo contener una suave risilla que Louis notó en seguida, arqueándole las cejas.

—No puedes aprender a andar en auto o a tocar el violín en una noche, Louis —dijo, cada vez más enternecido que frustrado.

El tipo negó suavemente con la cabeza y apretó su mano con fuerza antes de soltarla un poco (los dedos aún entrecruzados y firmes con los suyos). Harry acarició torpemente su pulgar antes de encontrar el hueco preciso y ajustarse en su palma y entre sus dedos.

 

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Harry? —preguntó Louis.

Harry meditó un segundo sobre la pregunta, pero era un artista, así que respondió categóricamente:

—Por supuesto.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, _eso_ es estúpido. No puedes enamorarte hasta que conoces todo del otro, _eso_ es el amor verdadero. Cuando no hay lugar para sorpresas y así y todo el otro te fascina.

—Okay —concedió, porque a estas alturas ya no tenía energías para pelear.

—Pero hay algo que puede darte el primer encuentro. Una especie de magia, un llamado, como, espiritual o algo así. Algo dentro de ti que se te despierta cuando encuentras a ese alguien o a ese algo del que puedes enamorarte.

—¿A dónde estás yendo con esto?

Se encogió de hombros

—Puede llevarte más de una noche aprender a tocar el violín, pero te bastará un par de minutos para saber si podrías enamorarte de él.

En ese momento, pasaron debajo de un farol, y Harry observó en silencio las sombras que la luz anaranjada dibujaba en el rostro de Louis: Suaves y vivas, líneas oscuras sobre su rostro, y el temblor de su sonrisa siempre intacto y dorado. Sus pestañas arqueadas protegían el azul de sus ojos, y el tono de su voz vibraba sobre sus gestos, con un fulgor blanco que siempre lo pintaba a punto de estallar.

Louis era todo lo que Harry no era: bellísimo, enérgico, determinado… Y Harry no sabía quién era o qué se supone que tenía que hacer con su vida, pero no le cabía la más mínima duda de que podría enamorarse de Louis. Verdaderamente. Localmente. Profundamente.

 Y quizá aprender a andar en auto o tocar un violín no cambiaría nada demasiado, pero Louis… Louis tenía el poder de cambiar el mundo.

 


	2. El Violinista

**Capítulo 2: El Violinista**

El apartamento de Louis era más viejo que vintage. Es decir, con otras cortinas, una mano de pintura oscura, y los muebles acomodados ocultando las manchas de humedad, Harry podía ver cierto potencial. El suelo era bonito, estilo barroco. Y los barandales de roble oscuro de la escalera y el balcón encarecían la escena. Ni hablar de los picaportes, redondos, dorados y pesados. Harry se mudaría allí tan sólo para renovar la casa al estilo reality de tele; era genuinamente bonita de un modo rústico y vivo.

Louis tenia suerte de que su invitado tuviera la manía de poner la atención donde no correspondía, porque Harry no notó ni la bicicleta rota en la escalera mientras subían, ni las pilas de ropa sucia que Louis fallaba al intentar ocultar.

—Siéntate y ponte cómodo —insistió con un dificultoso gesto de manos. Luego, subió una pequeña escalera en la esquina de la sala que daba a un semipiso, y se perdió en el oscuro pasillo al grito de —: ¡Zayn! 

Harry se volvió a poner de pie, apenas Louis lo perdió del campo visual. Había algo llamativo en los zócalos de yeso, así que se puso en cuclillas junto a la pared e intentó recordar en dónde había visto aquel firulete antes en su vida.

Louis había dicho que su casa era un asco en el camino allí, y antes de abrir la puerta del frente le había advertido que seguramente parecería la escena de un crimen, pero que no debía asustarse. Harry se había asustado al oír eso, siendo sinceros, pero ahora que estaba allí no veía realmente qué era lo que debía temer.

De hecho, el apartamento era bastante Louis, al menos por lo poco que lo conocía. Tenía una portada desordenada y ruidosa, pero debajo de todo eso, había oculto un misterio vivo y romántico. En el sentido histórico de la palabra, no es que Harry tuviera intenciones románticas con Louis.

Es decir, Louis era guapo y adorablemente terco, y Harry podría escucharlo hablar de sus tantas vidas por horas,  pero no se conocían y probablemente no volverían a verse después de esa noche, así que no tenía realmente sentido pensar en  _eso_.

Aunque,  _si_  pensaba… Si se dejaba llevar por el modo en que le tomaba la mano, o por como sonreía cuando Harry soltaba alguna carcajada, la posibilidad no era totalmente ridícula. Aunque claro, Harry era al fin de cuentas un crío suicida y Louis era un buen tipo, así que esa ternura probablemente tenía que ver más con un instinto protector de un tipo que aparentemente tiene, ¿cuántas eran? (Louis lo había dicho al menos quince veces en el camino desde la estación de servicio hasta allí), ¿cinco hermanas?

 

Tenía sentido que Louis tan sólo estuviera siendo cuidadoso, y además, tenía ese no-sé-qué heterosexual; como, la ropa y el amor por el fútbol, y quién sabe cuántos estereotipos más. Sí, era por eso que Harry no tenía interés romántico en Louis. Sería estúpido. Y, además, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como en si saltar o no de un puente o en cómo iba a decirle a todo el mundo que no podía pintar y en cómo ayudar a su madre a pagar las cuentas una vez que su beca se derrumbara y Harry  _definitivamente_  no debería estar pensando en las pestañas de Louis y en el modo en que parpadeaba lentamente cuando sonreía, o en cómo se había mordido el labio antes de decirle “se te forman hoyuelos” y presionarle juguetonamente la mejilla, cuando estaban llegando a la casa. Sí, pensar en todo eso sería estúpido.

—Dile que estoy aquí.

Harry escuchó una voz aparecer súbitamente en aquella profunda soledad de sus pensamientos y la sala vacía, y sintió una corriente de aire helado bajarle como gotas desde la nuca hasta el coxis. Suspiró temblorosamente y se giró, esperando ver un fantasma agitando las cadenas, pero era en cambio un chico guapo y semidesnudo de pestañas caídas y labios entre  abiertos.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y la piel morena, y sus ojos eran de ese marrón que se debate entre color miel y vieja madera. Tenía tatuajes decorándole  el torso, un piercing en la ceja derecha y cara de pocos amigos, y así y todo Harry tenía más ganas de envolverlo con una manta y llevarlo a una cama que de salir corriendo.

—¿Qué? —titubeó.

—Está gritando, dile que estoy aquí —insistió el moreno.

—L-Louis —dijo y tuvo que carraspear para poder hablar en un tono más fuerte—: ¡Louis!

 El tipo  se tapó los oídos e hizo un gesto de profundo dolor.

—¿Qué? —se oyó desde la planta alta.

—¡Está aquí!

Se escucharon ruidosos pasos haciendo crujir la madera, y luego Louis se asomó por el barandal, primero con una ancha sonrisa, luego frunciendo el ceño y finalmente poniendo los ojos en blanco. No podría decirse que el rostro de Louis no fuera expresivo.

—Zayn, hazme el favor de vestirte,  tenemos visitas —lo regañó, y luego bajó a los brincos la escalera.

Zayn ni siquiera saludó a Harry. Todavía con expresión de dolor y caminando en puntas de pie como si el ruido de sus pasos podría hacerle estallar el cerebro, se dirigió a la escalera pasando de Louis sin decir más que:

—Deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, si no hubieses vuelto a las dos de la tarde todavía ebrio, quizá no tendrías resaca —protestó Louis siguiéndole los pasos—, ¿En dónde estabas de todas formas?

—Con Niall,  _mamá_  —respondió burlón—. Mira, en serio me duele la cabeza, quiero dormir.

—Y yo quiero un compañero de casa que me invite a las fiestas con él pero no podemos tener  todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no…

Louis se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras veía, desde el pie, a Zayn subir la escalera. Esperó un segundo, quizá alguna disculpa, u otra respuesta, o cualquier cosa que Harry realmente no entendía del todo.

—¿Has visto las llaves del auto? —preguntó finalmente.

Zayn respondió antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—En la heladera.

Cuando Louis volvió de la cocina con la llave, Harry ya estaba de pie y todavía atontado por el susto y la confusa conversación que había presenciado. Una vocecilla en su cabeza todavía se preguntaba por qué estaba la llave en la heladera, y por qué Louis no había hecho esa misma pregunta.

Louis tenía ahora una campera de algodón que no iba del todo con el pantalón corto.

—Está jodidamente helado afuera —explicó mientras rebuscaba en el sillón lo que Harry pronto descubrió que era un pantalón. Lo sostuvo en el aire, estudiándolo—. ¿Crees que entraré en los pantalones de Zayn?

—¿Qué?

Louis le tiró los pantalones y Harry pudo atraparlos antes de que le den de lleno en la cara.

—Son de Zayn, y parecen ajustados, ¿crees que me entren? Está helado afuera…

—Yo… —Harry los estiró. Los jeans eran casi tan ajustados como los que él solía usar, pero eran también elásticos y Louis tenía muslos gruesos, pero por lo demás era bastante delgado—. Sí, probablemente.

Cuando se los tiró, notó que Louis estaba ahora en boxers y desatándose las zapatillas, lo cual. Okay.

Carraspeó, y volvió a mirar la casa. ¿Qué era eso que estaba observando en los zócalos?

—Que logren pasar por mi enorme trasero es todo lo que pido —murmuró Louis mientras se quejaba ruidosamente.

—Tienes una casa bonita —dijo para buscar conversación.

Louis resopló a modo de risa.

—Si puedes llamar a esto una casa. Es más un depósito de mugre y ropa sucia.

—Creo que es bonita —insistió, y se asomó a la cocina. Había una heladera de esas viejas y redondeadas, con un seguro de metal trabando la puerta. Sobre la mesada una pila de platos sucios y más ropa en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana—. Rústica.

—Puedes decir que es vieja, Harry, no me ofendo —dijo Louis. Ya vestido con su jean ajustado y sus zapatillas, empujó a un lado suavemente a Harry para entrar a la cocina—, ¿quieres agua? ¿Comida? Hay una hamburguesa del mediodía y frutas y esas cosas.

—Frutas y esas cosas —respondió—, por favor.

El pantalón le quedaba ajustado, sí, pero bien. Louis realmente tenía un trasero grande, en el buen sentido de la palabra grande.

Le pasó una manzana, bebió un largo sorbo de agua de una botella de la heladera, y luego la cerró, trabándola con el seguro.

—¿Estás listo?

Le dio un mordisco a la manzana, y asintió.

La noche se sentía distinta cuando volvieron a pisar la vereda de la ciudad. Como si en esos veinte minutos algo hubiese sucedido que hubiese transformado todo, algo drástico que había puesto al dragón en el pecho de Harry a dormir por un rato. Nada de rugidos, ni de demandas, ni de miedos. Sólo curiosidad y la voz de Louis rompiendo la noche.

—La casa es de Zayn; de su familia, mejor dicho —explicó—. La compraron en su momento para tirarla abajo y hacer un edificio, porque son agentes inmobiliarios o algo así, pero luego tuvieron un par de problemas económicos y tuvieron que suspender el proyecto y cuando él quiso venir a estudiar aquí se la dieron para que se quede.

—Es mejor —opinó intentando ocultar la breve decepción de saber que esa casa nada tenía que ver con Louis. No había ningún secreto familiar oculto en el dibujo de sus zócalos, ni rastro suyo en el lugar más que el desorden y la vida (que no es poco)—. Hubiese sido una lástima tirarla abajo.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Llegaron a la esquina y giraron a la derecha, hasta encontrar un portón medio roído. Louis chifló y un hombre barbudo se asomó desde una cabina.

—¡Oi, Louis! —lo saludó—, ¿vienes a hacer las pases con David?

—Cruzo mis dedos para ver si me perdona —respondió mientras el tipo se acercaba haciendo música con el manojo de llaves en su mano derecha—. ¿Cómo va todo hoy?

—Meh, tranquilo. Es una noche fresca, nadie afuera —se encogió de hombros y abrió el portón. Sonrió, al ver a Harry—. Hola, colega —lo saludó. Harry respondió con una tímida sonrisa y el tipo volvió a mirar a Louis—, ¿nuevo novio?

—Sólo un amigo, Marco —lo regañó—, quiere aprender a conducir.

—¿Y tú le vas a enseñar en esa lata abollada a la que llamas auto? Honestamente me sorprende que sea legal conducir eso, mucho menos enseñarle a hacerlo  _con_ eso.

El tipo seguía hablando mientras Harry y Louis caminaban hasta una de las esquinas de aquel estacionamiento improvisado en un terreno baldío. Harry no paraba de mirar alrededor, observando la pared descascarada del fondo que parecía tan poco Londres, tan poco cosmopolita. Es que esa cuadra, ese estacionamiento, esa casa, esos mundos por los que Louis lo había llevado esa noche, parecían suspendidos en un momento del tiempo desconocido, pero de algún modo más sencillo y feliz.

Entonces, Louis palmeó ruidosamente el techo de un auto rojo chillón semi-cuadrado, de dos puertas, con stickers de pokémon y spiderman en el vidrio trasero y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola David —murmuró y Harry casi pudo oír al auto ronronear mientras Louis palmeaba el plástico—, no seas un imbécil hoy, tenemos visitas.

Luego abrió la puerta, se metió adentro y se estiro hasta abrir la del acompañante desde adentro.

 —¿Necesitas un aventón? —bromeó, guiñando un ojo.

Harry apretó los labios bien fuerte para que no se le note la sonrisa mientras subía, pero cuando lo hizo y se puso el cinturón de seguridad (por falta de confianza en el auto, no en Louis), notó un sticker de los cazafantasmas en la hebilla y…

—Este es el mejor auto que vi en mi vida —dijo y luego miró el techo y notó que estaba lleno,  _lleno_ , de figuritas de, desde escudos de fútbol y películas de Disney, a bandas de rock y chalas de marihuana.

—Vamos, Harry, es del ’94.

—¡Ese es el año en el que yo nací! —sonrió, y empezó a bajar la ventana sólo porque hacía siglos que no veía esa palanquita que había que girar y, ¡oh! Ese auto era genial.

Miró a Louis, para decírselo de vuelta porque, por qué no, y lo vio observándolo y sonriendo con los ojos bien azules y abiertos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco intimidado.

—Nada, es sólo que… Eres bastante positivo, y, como, no me esperaba eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, un poco confundido al principio. Después, entendió lo que Louis había querido decir. Recordó el puente y cómo se habían conocido, y cómo todo eso había sucedido hacía menos de tres horas, esa misma noche, pese a lo mucho que se sintiera distinta.

—Lo siento, no debí decir nada —se disculpó Louis—, mantén esa actitud positiva porque vamos a necesitarla para que David aquí se digne a andar.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo otro.

—¿A la cuenta de tres? —propuso, y Louis aceptó haciendo música con los dedos sobre el volante como tambores de anticipación—. Unooo _…._

—Dos, tres —completó Louis y giró la llave. Nada—. Dos,  _tres_  —Giró de vuelta, y esta vez un ruido metálico se escuchó en algún lugar del auto y luego el ronroneo viejo del motor.

Harry sonrió.

—Siempre se comporta cuando es realmente importante —sonrió Louis y ajustó el espejo retrovisor para empezar a sacar el auto, lentamente, por aquel solitario estacionamiento.

Marco los esperaba junto al portón.

—Te perdonó —comentó al verlos salir.

Louis asintió.

—No alquiles mi lugar, lo traigo de nuevo en un par de horas.

—¿Un par de horas? Están en  _ese_ momento de la relación, eh —bromeó mientras cerraba el portón.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

—No le hagas caso a Marco, Harry, es sólo un ¡viejo pervertido! —exclamó, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla para que el tipo lo oyera.

Marco sólo rió, y cuando terminó de cerrar el portón saludó con un gesto de la mano. 

—Bueno, te llevaría a las afueras porque hay menos autos, pero si David decide quedarse estaremos perdidos —dijo mientras intentaba sintonizar una radio—, y además este barrio es bastante tranquilo de todas formas y la calle paralela a la autopista esta siempre desierta.

—Okay —dijo Harry encogiéndose de brazos.

—Y si hay problemas la estación de servicio está cerca y podemos pedir un aventón.

Louis sonrió cuando encontró una radio decente. Estaban pasando música viejísima, Led Zeppelin, Harry creía.  _Hey hey momma duruduru…_ Sí, Harry la había oído.

—¿La música está bien?

—Sí, claro —dijo.

 Era realmente bonita, y Harry no tenía nada en contra, pero mientras andaban por la ciudad solitaria, con el auto rugiendo bajo sus pies (un rugido más de catarro que de león), Harry no podía evitar dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y eso no era algo bueno.

Louis estaba en otro mundo. Quizá en aquel al que lo llevaba cuando lo tomaba de la mano: un mundo simple, sin mayores complicaciones ni preguntas pesadas como grilletes. Tarareaba, con la mirada fija en el camino y Harry no podía evitar pensar en que podría estar así toda la noche, mirando a Louis como la puerta a un universo desconocido y lleno de maravillas.

Una música estilo midi interrumpió la escena. Era familiar, Harry la había oído antes en su vida, aunque no sabía de dónde.  Por el estilo, creyó que Louis iría a sacar de su bolsillo un celular del 2006, que combinara con el auto y la casa en la que vivía, pero era en cambio bastante bonito. El estilo del ringtone debía ser por pura estética nostalgiosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo al aparato. Harry bajó el volumen con cordialidad, a lo que Louis respondió sonriendo. En seguida, volvió a fruncir el ceño—: ¿No te despertaste hace, como,  veinte segundos?

Harry se asomó por la ventana porque parecía rudo mirarlo mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero entonces el auto se detuvo medio en seco y casi se choca de frente contra el marco. Louis gestualizó un “lo siento”.

—No soy tu bufón, Z, si estás aburrido… Oh. Bueno, pero… Estoy con un amigo, lo conociste. ¡No me estoy haciendo el difícil! Es sólo que quizá tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a tu tonta fiesta.

¿Fiesta? ¿Louis estaba posponiendo una fiesta por Harry? Eso no se sentía bien… Una cosa es abusarse de la generosidad de un tipo que está sólo a la madrugada paseando por la ciudad, y otra muy distinta es arruinarle los planes a alguien que al parecer adora las fiestas, juzgando el encuentro con su compañero de casa hacía un rato.

—Hagamos un trato —dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.  _Otra vez_ —. Tú trae tu violín y yo te llevo a tu tonta fiesta. Si parece interesante, nos quedamos —Su rostro se transformó entre indignado y horrorizado—. ¡Por supuesto que anda! ¡Y no es una lata de sardinas con ruedas!

Luego, cortó dramáticamente el teléfono.

—Cambio de planes —informó a Harry mientras retrocedía hasta la esquina para tomar el cruce anterior—. Clases de violín primero, luego de conducir.  _Vas a amarlo._

Los pantalones ajustados de Zayn quedaban casi sueltos en sus piernas delgadas. Llevaba unos negros con agujeros en las rodillas, y encima una remera negra con camisa a cuadros abierta. Tenía el cabello desordenado, con un perfecto look recién salido de la cama, que Harry sabía que no era tal, porque lo había visto recién levantado antes esa noche, y aunque le quedaba igual de bien, pues… bueno, no era el peinado que llevaba ahora.

Harry intentó pasar por entre los asientos a la parte trasera, para dejarle a Zayn el lugar, pero el auto era mucho más pequeño de lo que calculaba. Zayn tuvo que tirar el asiento un poco atrás, para que Harry pudiera descender, no tan agraciadamente como le gustaría, con la ayuda de Louis. Hubiese estado terriblemente avergonzado por la escena si no fuera porque Louis se reía de un modo muy contagioso y pasó los siguientes cinco minutos comentando que si pudiera le donaría la mitad de su trasero, lo cual, sí, era embarazoso, pero por lo menos significaba que había sido tan consciente como él de aquel momento en que lo había ayudado a pasar, ¿verdad?

Zayn había resultado misterioso e intimidante en ese medio minuto en que se habían conocido en  su casa, pero su risa ñoña que no iba para nada con el look vampiresco, habían desdramatizado su personaje por completo.

Louis encendió el auto.

—¿A dónde, Z?

—A lo de Niall —respondió, y aún antes de la sonrisa de Louis que no pudo detener, aclaró—: no digas nada.

—No iba a decir nada —dijo, todavía sonriendo y emprendió camino.

—¿Por qué traigo el violín de todas formas? —preguntó Zayn después de cambiar la estación de radio a algo mucho más indie que rockero—, ¿debo tocarles en su cena junto al río para pagar el viaje?

—¿Por qué todos hacen ese chiste hoy? —protestó Louis, y miró a Harry por el espejo retrovisor—, lo siento, mi amigo es un idiota —Harry abrió la boca mil veces buscando que decir, pero lo único que se le ocurría es “a mí no me molesta”, y eso podría malinterpretarse—. Es un amigo, lo conocí esta noche.

Zayn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada de Louis le dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Como quieras. ¿Por qué el violín, entonces?

—Harry aquí quiere aprender a tocarlo.

Zayn arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y quieres hacerme creer que no pretendes llevártelo a la cama? —Louis le pegó un brusco puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Deja de asustar al chico!

—Sólo digo, colega —dijo mientras se refregaba el hombro adolorido, y miró a Harry—, ¿quién sale a buscar un profesor de violín para alguien a las dos de la mañana si no es para llevárselo a la cama, verdad?

—Louis, aparentemente —respondió Harry, con un tono exageradamente convencido para camuflar la decepción.

Zayn sólo sonrió, pero con mucha más ternura que condescendencia.

—Tengo que concederte eso —Le extendió la mano, lo más que pudo en el contraído espacio—, soy Zayn.

—Harry —respondió, agitándola suavemente—. Mucho gusto.

X

Se detuvieron en Battersea Park porque Niall vivía “en el medio de la puta nada”, según Louis, y porque “el río está bonito esa noche”, según Zayn. Tomaron el Albert Bridge, porque Louis era generoso, y estacionaron bien cerca de la entrada oeste, antes de caminar varios metros hasta la costanera. Zayn se sentó  en un banco, con el estuche en el regazo, y encendió un cigarro. Le ofreció a Harry.

—No fumo —dijo, por segunda vez en la noche, y cuando miró de reojo a Louis, vio que le sonreía.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y le lanzó el atado a su amigo, quien lo atrapó en el aire y encendió uno antes de sentarse en el barandal junto al río.

—¿Por qué el violín? —dijo Zayn.

Harry parpadeó. No tenía idea: no había sido su decisión, técnicamente.

—No lo sé —confesó—. Estamos siendo algo así como espontáneos, supongo. —Zayn lo miraba con sus profundos ojos café, y con un gesto de completa disconformidad con aquella vacua respuesta. Harry carraspeó—. Verás, es que en realidad era algo así…  _Soy_  algo así… O era, quizá… —se encogió de hombros—. En fin, algo así como un pintor. Y he estado algo atorado últimamente y —no iba a contarle todos los detalles; por más amable que pareciera, no era Louis—. Bueno, Louis dijo que quizá sería bueno probar otras cosas en vez de empecinarme con pintar.

—¿Pero te gusta pintar?

— _Lo amo_. Amaba. No lo sé.

Zayn sonrió y volvió a palmearle amistosamente la cabeza.

—Toco el violín desde los siete. Insistencia de mi madre con ser cultos, o algo así. Clases lunes y jueves desde los siete años, ¿lo imaginas? Pero fue amor a primera vista, el violín y yo. Luego, a los quince, odio —explicó con un dramático gesto de las manos. El cigarro desparramó chispas en la noche—. Frustración. No encontraba el sentido, ¿ves? Era aburrido. Las clases eran aburridas, la música era aburrida. No lo toqué en cuatro años, y luego —golpeó la funda con la punta de los dedos—, aquí estamos. Desde que nos sentamos aquí no he esperado otra cosa que sacarlo para tocar un rato.

Harry sonrió, aliviado. Odiaba ser del tipo que necesitaba oír más esas palabras que las otras. Odiaba no ser un poco como Louis, con aquella capacidad mágica de proyectar siempre algo nuevo, de nunca darse por vencido. Odiaba que oír que a veces va y viene el amor (porque era amor; cuando Harry dijo que creía en el amor a primera vista, se refería a eso: a mirar un lienzo en blanco y saber que todo está allí esperando que lo encuentres, aún antes de preparar el primer color) y que valía la pena esperarlo.

—Gracias —admitió y tosió para tener una excusa con la que agachar la cabeza, porque se le habían humedecido los ojos. Estaba tan asustado, tan jodidamente asustado.

Zayn se puso de pie.

—Suficiente charla —dijo—, vamos a tocar.

Apoyó el estuche de reluciente púrpura en el banco, lo abrió, y un bellísimo violín de madera tan oscura que se perdía en la noche, reflejó un pedacito de luz de luna. Zayn sonreía mientras daba las últimas pitadas al cigarro y lo tiraba en el suelo del parque.

Lo sacó con una delicadeza casi femenina,  y lo puso sobre el hombro, sosteniéndolo con el mentón. Harry pensó que iba a tocarlo, pero en cambio sólo sacó la barilla del estuche también, y se la ofreció a Harry.

—No toques el pelo —advirtió a lo cual Harry respondió tomando el palo con la punta de los dedos. Zayn rio—. No recuerdo mierda de mi primera clase —dijo—, y no sé qué tan buen maestro pueda ser.

—No sé tocar ni el triángulo —admitió Harry, que era su modo de decir que él no sería buen alumno tampoco.

—Seremos horribles juntos —sonrió—. Quítate el abrigo, necesitarás espacio ahí.

Siguió a Zayn hasta el centro de la costanera, con la barilla todavía en la mano y con la noche helándole los pulmones.

—Finalmente —comentó Louis bajándose del barandal y siguiéndolos también (aunque generosamente tomando antes el estuche y el abrigo de Harry).

Se detuvieron bajo un farol. Zayn se sacó el violín del hombro y se lo pasó a Harry. Notó un sticker de los power rangers en la base del instrumento y le regaló a Louis una mirada regañona. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Dame el arco —pidió mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo.

—¿El qué?

—El palito —explicó Louis mientras pasaba a su lado, y siguió de largo hasta un banco un poco más allá—, ¿Por qué nos movimos?

—Menos viento —explicó Zayn señalando con la cabeza el árbol detrás de ellos. Luego tomó la barilla de manos de Harry y empezó a pasarle por los cabellos algo parecido a la tiza de los tacos de billar.

Harry sentía una cosquilla en los pies, mientras veía a Zayn preparar todo. Era tonto, porque no es que cambiaría realmente nada aprender o no a tocar el violín, pero es que era tan bonito, y parecía todo tan emocionante. Había un ritual, alrededor del pequeño instrumento. No sabía si era así con todos los violines, y no sabía si Zayn era así con todas cosas, pero lo era con  _eso_. Era así de importante. Y que le estuviera confiando, que estuviera compartiendo con él, algo tan importante, lo hacía sentir especial.

Veinte minutos después, Zayn todavía le enseñaba cómo tomar la barilla, y Louis estaba sentado en el parque unos metros más allá jugando con ramitas. Literalmente.

—Tienes que mantener el pulgar arqueado —le recordó Zayn, que estaba todavía lleno de paciencia, sorprendentemente.

—Claro, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, lleva tiempo. Pero tienes dedos largos, encontrarás tu modo —acomodó el meñique de Harry al final del arco—, suéltalo un poco —explicó, y luego dio un paso atrás, asomándose primero aquí, luego allá, observando cómo lo tomaba. Sonrió—. Ahora el violín.

Harry soltó una risa frustrada, que Zayn comprendió de inmediato, palmeándole los hombros.

—Hey, este será más fácil, lo prometo —dijo y sacó el violín de la otra mano de Harry para acomodarlo sobre su hombro—. Pon tu mano aquí —dijo, y en seguida—, no, no entre… Allí, en el huesito del índice.

—Me siento mal por atrasarte en tu fiesta.

—¿Bromeas? Esto es genial, me encanta —admitió, y debía ser verdad porque sus ojos se encendieron al decirlo—, siento que estoy pasándole la enfermedad a otra persona.

—Realmente te gusta el violín, ¿verdad?

—Locamente —suspiró—. No vas a aprender a tocarlo esta noche, obviamente, pero sería muy feliz si pudiéramos hacer  _una_  nota, al menos un instante.

—Te conformas con tan poco… —bromeó.

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que necesitas. Es como el amor a primera vista… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Harry presionó suavemente el violín con el mentón, como el gesto de cabeza de Zayn le indicaba.

—Respondí esa pregunta hoy y me dijeron que era una respuesta estúpida.

—¿Qué? ¿Con Louis? —Zayn puso los ojos en blanco—, déjame decirte algo sobre Louis. El tipo es un hipócrita, ¿sí? Por lo que sé, es probable que esté enamorado de ti a estas alturas —susurró—. Sólo le gusta parecer más racional de lo que es.

Harry se sonrosó, y hubiese cruzado los dedos para que Zayn atribuya eso al fresco de la noche, si no fuera porque volver a ponerlos en la posición en la que estaban era jodidamente difícil.

—¿Y? —preguntó, sonriendo—, ¿Tú crees o no?

—Sí —admitió.

Zayn pasó el dedo por las cuerdas del violín antes de volver a dar un paso atrás.

—A veces sólo basta una nota, un instante.

—¡Louis! —Llamó Zayn, y el chico se asomó entre los árboles con un montón de hojas y ramas en la mano. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza—, primera nota, ¿quieres escuchar?

—Por supuesto, es  _mi_ diamante en bruto al final de cuentas.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Créditos para el profesor también, por favor —dijo y luego de suspirar sonoramente, aplaudió una vez y volvió a acercarse a Harry—. Lo que vas a hacer ahora es colocar el arco, cerca de la base, en las cuerdas y sólo, acariciar suavemente hasta sacarlo por la otra punta.

—O…kay.

—¡Oh! Y procura no pasar cerca del puente porque hará un ruido feo.

—Okay…

—Y presiona un poco cuando estés llegando a la punta —Harry iba a decir okay otra vez (básicamente porque no se atrevía a preguntar presionar  _qué_  precisamente) pero Zayn continuó—: suavemente pero con firmeza.

—Okay —dijo Harry. Lo que sea que suave pero con firmeza significara.

Respiró hondo, intentando no moverse demasiado, y lo hizo. Intentó, al menos. Fue genial al principio, el tradicional sonido helado del violín, filoso y pesado. Pero después algo pasó y un chirrido infernal interrumpió el menos que un instante que Harry había conseguido.

Louis estaba tan encogido de hombros que parecía querer taparse los oídos con ellos. Zayn sólo apretaba bien fuerte los ojos.

Tomó el arco de vuelta con la punta de los dedos y lo alejó tanto como pudo del violín (como si el sonido pudiera repetirse cuando estos apenas se tocaran).

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No lo estés, es normal —respondió Zayn y volvió a su lado. De vuelta acomodar los dedos, y el violín, y los hombros.

—Al menos tú llegaste a hacer sonidos —dijo Louis acercándose también. Sonreía y estaba bonito, con la luz de la luna de un cielo ahora despejado, brillando en sus ojos—, yo nunca aprendí como tomar el puto palo.

—Es un arco —lo regañó Zayn mientras terminaba de acomodar de vuelta a Harry.

Louis hizo un gesto burlón imitándolo sólo para Harry, y él no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Era estúpido que lo hubiera  _extrañado?_  Habían sido apenas unos minutos desde que se había aburrido de verlos “tocar el violín” y hubiese recurrido a construir un fuerte o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con tantas ramas en aquel rincón.

—Tu error —dijo Zayn volviéndolo a la realidad. Louis se giró todavía sonriendo (¿cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolo?)—, fue que no bajaste en línea recta. La presión estuvo bien, vas a tener que presionar un poco más cuando estés llegando al final, te darás cuenta —dijo y tomando el dedo índice de Harry presionó sobre el arco—, así, ¿ves?

Él asintió.

—Puedes decírmelo si no entiendes, en serio.

—No, no, lo entiendo. Bajo recto, sin doblar el arco hacia los costados, y cuando estoy llegando a la punta presiono un poco.

Zayn sonrió, asintiendo, y volvió a alejarse. Cuando estuvo junto a Louis, le hizo un gesto de aprobación y Harry empezó.

Bajó suavemente, con lentitud, casi pereza. Como caen las gotas sobre el cristal. El violín vibraba susurrando sobre su hombro y la nota era pesada, pegajosa. Llegando al final, presionó un poco, y Zayn sonreía, aunque no tan bonito como Louis.

—Eso estuvo jodidamente genial —exclamó—, ¿cómo mierda lo hiciste? Yo nunca pude hacer ni… Todavía no entiendo del todo como se le pasa la… Guau, ¿lo oíste Zayn?

—Estuvo perfecto —sonrió, y Harry estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo exhausto. Se sacó el violín del hombro y se lo devolvió al dueño.

Zayn sonrió al tomarlo en sus manos y Harry realmente quería escucharlo tocar, pero también sabía que ambos morían por encontrarse. Zayn, y el violín.

—¿Podemos escucharte a ti? —lo dijo más que nada por lo segundo.

Zayn tomó el arco entre sus dedos con una delicadeza envidiable. Lo sostuvo con el mentón, casi acariciándolo, y estuvo en silencio un buen rato. Louis lo tomó por la muñeca hasta llevarlo al banco más cercano.

—Vas a amarlo —dijo, pero Harry sólo podía pensar por qué no lo había tomado de las manos esta vez. No podía evitar pensar que era algo bonito, que cuando Louis le tomaba la mano era algo de ellos, casi secreto. Como el puente.

Le llevó a Harry un segundo reconocer la canción. Se sorprendió al principio, esperaba Mozart, quizá. Le sorprendió aún más oír a Louis tararearla a su lado. Zayn era tan majestuoso que hasta el silbido del viento se detuvo un rato para dejarlo hacer.

 _“Why don’t you stay with me”_  decía la canción, y Harry podía identificarse con eso, en ese momento, con Louis a su lado, con su mano todavía sobre su muñeca.

Cuando Zayn terminó, Harry abrió los ojos, y descubrió que Zayn los miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué piensas entonces? —dijo, mirando a Harry— ¿Fue amor a primera vista? Puedo darte clases dos veces por semana, lunes y jueves, si eso ayuda.

—Sí, definitivamente —respondió y no era mentira, porque tanto Zayn como él sabían que no estaban hablando del violín.


	3. Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> más que nunca, si ven algo inconsistente, si el cambio de humor se hace muy brusco, o cualquier cosa qeu noten en la lectura y tengan la amabilidad de señalarme, se los agradezco de corazón!!!!!!!!!!!! realmente me encantan los personajes que estoy pensando, y las diferentes historisa que corren por detrás y los costados de las de harry y louis, pero esto de escribir de a una página hace que me pierda muy rápido y que seguramente el animo cambie con el de mis diferentes dias lol  
> asi que, eso, ojala disfruten la lectura, y si quieren leer con ojos de beta, bienvenido sea ;)

Capítulo 3: Paths  
Cuando Louis decía que la casa de Niall quedaba en el medio de la puta nada, se refería a que para llegar allí había que pasar por calles y callejuelas de decenas de barrios residenciales, bordeando parques y chequeando google maps en el celular. Harry tuvo la suerte de decidir avisarle a su hermana que estaba con amigos antes de dejar Wandsworth, porque hubo un largo trecho en el viaje de 50 minutos en el que no tuvo señal en el celular. Y Dios, su hermana iba a tener muchas preguntas si lo escuchaba llamar desde la fiesta.  
No es que Gemma fuera sobreprotectora. Por el contrario, le daba bastante libertad. Pero siempre insistía en que Harry debía hacerse amigos, ir en citas y salir por ahí, y no lo dejaría respirar si se enteraba que estaba en una fiesta del otro lado de la ciudad. Mientras menos preguntas sobre esa noche recibiera al llegar a casa, mejor.  
Cuando estacionaron a David frente a la casa, el ruido de la música retumbaba como un eco. El resto de la calle era bastante silenciosa, y a Harry le sorprendió que siquiera le permitieran hacer fiestas en un barrio como ese, donde las casas están pegadas unas a otras, y el silencio es tan delicado que un estornudo lo rompe.  
Harry siguió a Louis y Zayn adentro del lugar. Las paredes eran beige y los muebles antiquísimos, sin bordear lo vintage. Del tipo de muebles que las familias conservan de generación en generación porque sencillamente es caro cambiarlos. Había fotos colgadas en las paredes y bowls con comida en cada superficie plana de lugar, y en el centro de la sala (donde seguramente estaban antes los sillones ahora contra la pared), un nylon negro y encima un tanque descascarado hasta el tope de cervezas.  
Zayn destapo una contra el metal y ofreció dos a Harry y Louis.  
—Yo... Harry no bebe —dijo Louis, aunque él ya había extendido el brazo para tomar la botella.  
—¿No lo hago? —preguntó arqueando las cejas.  
Louis evitó la mirada de Zayn, tomó su botella también, y alejó a Harry suavemente unos metros más allá de oídos curiosos.  
—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —susurró acercándose a él—, después de lo que pasó hoy...  
Harry se encogió de hombros. Miró a Louis y le sonrió tan genuinamente como pudo antes de acercarse también a él para susurrar.  
—Precisamente por lo que pasó hoy, creo que me haría bien un trago y relajarme.  
Cuando dio un paso atrás, vio que Louis lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, un tanto preocupado. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza, que estaba demasiado fría para una noche como esa. Sonrió, y Louis le devolvió el gesto.  
—Sólo trata de no perder la cabeza —advirtió—, la idea es relajarse y bailar un rato, no terminar llorando y vomitando en un rincón.  
—Anotado.  
—¡Hey!  
Un joven rubio palmeó bruscamente a Louis por la espalda antes de hundirlo en un abrazo, interrumpiendo la conversación. Harry sonrió aliviado mientras veía como el chico alternaba el abrazo con coscorrones sobre un Louis que cada vez se hacía más pequeño intentando escapar de sus manos.  
Tenía un short improvisado de tela de jean, y una musculosa blanca holgada, como si las noticias del clima húmedo y frio o llegaran a él. De hecho, parecía estar acalorado, si su rostro colorado y cabello mojado podían hablar.  
—Okay, okay —dijo Louis alejándose dificultosamente. Miró a Harry de reojo y le sonrió a modo de "disculpa la gente rara con la que ando".  
El rubio le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, que Harry supo que dolió.  
—¿Qué mierda, colega? ¡Hace años que no te veo! ¡Li! —Se giró, llamando con un gesto a un amigo—, ven, conoce a Lou.  
—¿Lou el tipo más demente que conociste en tu vida? —dijo el chico de gorra para atrás y musculosa deportiva, con una incómoda pero enternecedora sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.  
—Me alegra tener una reputación tan digna —susurró extendiendo la mano—. Soy Louis —se presentó y luego señaló—, este es Harry, un amigo.  
El rubio fue el primero en acercarse.  
—Niall —dijo—. Siéntete como en tu casa, hay más bebida en la cocina y comida... Bueno, en toda la casa. Quédate con él Li, quiero hablar con Lou y Zayn un segundo.  
"Li", o Liam, como luego se presentó, tenía 20 años y trabajaba en una tienda de ropa. Era musculoso, pero para nada intimidante, y le contó a Harry la maravillosa historia de cómo había conocido a Niall en una fiesta "descabellada" en el verano del 2011, que incluía tragos, corridas de auto, y esconderse de la policía  
—¿Y tú qué? ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Louis?  
—Hoy... Hoy lo conocí —respondió, y aunque se puso pensar una historia de inmediato, Liam lo acorraló con preguntas antes de que estuviera listo para mentir.  
—¡Genial! ¿Cómo se conocieron?  
—Umm... —se rascó el cuello— En la ciudad, tú sabes. Sólo hablando de cosas, y eso. No es tan cool como tu historia.  
Liam sonrió con sus labios regordetes y sus mejillas rosadas, y le apretó amistosamente la muñeca.  
—Hey, es genial, en serio —se encogió de hombros—, yo nunca conozco gente al azar en la ciudad.  
La música se cortó de golpe justo antes del coro de una canción que Harry realmente adoraba. Todos en la habitación miraron alrededor confundidos, y hasta un par de los que estaban escondidos en los pasillos haciendo quién sabe qué se asomaron curiosos.  
Niall apareció de golpe, con una guitarra en la espalda y un Zayn muy avergonzado cubriéndose el rostro con la funda del violín.  
—Hey —gritó el rubio, y luego chifló aunque no era realmente necesario, porque básicamente todos estaban mirándolo expectantes—. Les dije que la fiesta de hoy era una celebración, y no, no es mi cumpleaños. Planeaba celebrar la reunión de Paths —Un par de personas chiflaron en la fiesta, y Niall les sonrió agradecido—. Bueno, a decir verdad, pensaba que convencería a Louis de reunir Paths, pero el tipo es más difícil de lo que parece.  
—¿Me estás llamando zorra, Niall? —gritó Louis.  
Harry se giró a buscar de dónde venía la voz, y lo encontró acercándose por detrás de ellos a apenas unos metros. Había cambiado la botella de cerveza por un cigarro de marihuana, y sonreía como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal.  
Sólo digo que luces como una —bromeó el rubió. Louis le tiró con un vaso plástico que apenas cruzó unos metros, vacío en el aire, y arribó en la cabeza de un completo extraño—. En fin, dos tercios esta noche, mientras intentamos convencer a Louis de que vuelva.  
Zayn acomodó el violín en su hombro justo a tiempo para los primeros acordes de Niall en la guitarra. Sonaban bien juntos, encajaban. Niall era un poco más desestructurado que Zayn, y confundía el tiempo de a ratos, pero lograba mostrarse espontáneo más que profesional. El moreno sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras el arco subía y bajaba por el violín, y Niall susurraba ante el más espectral silencio, las letras de una canción dulce y triste.  
Harry no era un tipo muy sabihondo de música, pero entendía de arte. Entendía de poner ideas, corazón y tripas y construir algo con ello, y la canción era genuina. Honesta. Pero no estaba terminada. Aunque el violín le dejaba sin aliento y a Niall la guitarra le sentaba bien, cómoda, como un juguete en manos de un niño apasionado, los vacíos eran audibles. Los momentos en que los versos eran improvisados, buscando nada más que la rima, o en que el solo de violín duraba un poco más para disimular huecos en la lírica... No estaba mal, pero se notaba que faltaba algo.  
Con Louis tarareando el ritmo de la canción mientras fumaba junto a Harry, se preguntó si no sería acaso él. Si la ausencia de Louis era capaz de convertir una bonita canción en un intento manco y descosido. Pensó, también, si acaso eso sería de él una vez que la noche terminara.  
—Es perfecto, Zayn, ¿verdad?  
Harry se encontró sorprendido por las palabras uqe salieron de boca de Louis. Despegó los labios y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando buscar en su lengua alguna respuesta coherente, en lugar de las ideas que le caminaban inquietas por la voz ("¿quieres salir conmigo?"). Liam respondió primero.  
—Jodidamente genial. Aunque nunca había escuchado un violín, así que no soy el mejor para hablar.  
Louis rió.  
—Créeme, he ido a todos sus conciertos; él es el único que suena así, tan... —Tenía los ojos brillantes y miraba la mesa con los dos muchachos encima como si estuviera enfrentando el teatro más reluciente de todos. Harry parpadeó lentamente mientras veía el perfil de Louis como si de la más maravillosa pieza de museo se tratara, con un debate interno entre admiración y nostalgia. Nostalgia por una noche que, ya sabía, no volvería a ser la misma—. Tan maravilloso.  
Bastó eso. La palabra y el tono con el que la pronunció, y la forma en la que intentó disimular la sonrisa apretando los labios. "Vas a amarlo" le había advertido a Harry dos veces en la noche, pero el que lo amaba era él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Zayn era guapo y talentoso, y tenían una relación bonita entre los dos, chistes internos y compartir ropa incluidos.  
Harry, por otro lado, era un pobre tipo al borde de un puente, sin más identidad que su nombre y con problemas que a oídos de Louis eran ridículos. ¿Qué más era a oídos de Louis? ¿Aburrido? ¿Un cobarde quizá? "No fumo" recordó, y el gesto exasperado de Louis, al imitarlo en el café de la estación de servicio, brilló en su mente tan cercano como el llamado de su voz.  
Tocaron otra canción, pero Harry apenas prestó atención. En su cabeza, un remolino de ideas y sentimientos oscuros se peleaban para ocupar su lugar, mientras el dragón en su pecho se desperezaba masticando perezosamente sus costillas. Volvió al lugar en donde estaba hacía unas horas, pero esta vez más débil y atontado, como si Louis le hubiese arrancado sin querer, el sostén que Harry había olvidado que había puesto allí.  
Cuando Louis se giró con una ancha sonrisa para preguntarle si le había gustado, fingió una sonrisa y asintió tan entusiasmado como pudo pretender.  
—Genial. Fue genial —titubeó, y el ceño fruncido de Louis lo obligó a recuperar la compostura y mejorar su actuación—, Zayn es muy bueno.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Louis.  
Harry asintió.  
—Sí, colega, sólo me distraje un momento.  
Liam interrumpió súbitamente la objeción a punto de dejar los labios de Louis.  
—Hey, si Niall pregunta, estoy con Andy —exclamó levantando la voz ahora que la música había vuelto a su volumen natural.  
Louis respondió con un okay, y cuando volvió la mirada a Harry, él ya había logrado fingir una sonrisa decente, y acallar al dragón por un rato con un trago de cerveza. Zayn y Niall se acercaban entre la gente.  
—¡Eso fue genial! —dijo Harry fingiendo entusiasmo.  
—¿Verdad? —respondió Niall con una sonrisa igual de grande pero más genuina—. Debiste haber subido Louis, eres un asco.  
—Bah, dejé atrás mis épocas de músico —se encogió de hombros.  
—Louis es un excelente pianista —explicó Zayn a Harry.  
—Excelente es una palabra muy grande, Mozart —bromeó Louis, y luego volvió la vista a Harry. Se veía todavía un poco preocupado, pero hacía el mayor esfuerzo por dejar todo el asunto de Harry y el puente fuera de la conversación con los otros dos. Le sonrió, antes de decirle—: si vas a tomar clases con él, debes saber desde ya que es de halago fácil. Puede ser confuso.  
—Apuesto que sí —dijo Harry y ya no volvió a hablar por un buen rato.  
Se quedó con ellos, bebiendo cerveza y escuchándolos contar anécdotas de sus primeros shows, muchas veces en bares mohosos con públicos a los que no les interesaba particularmente escuchar covers de rock en piano, violín y guitarra acústica. Entre historias graciosas de ensayos, y espontáneos solos de guitarra, el grupo fue creciendo alrededor de Niall. Un oasis acústico en el medio de la fiesta.  
Harry observaba las miradas entre Louis y Zayn alternando tristeza con envidia. Envidia porque había creído por un segundo que lo que tenía con Louis era más íntimo de lo que era en verdad, lo cual no debería sorprenderlo considerando que apenas lo conocía por unas horas. Tristeza porque recordaba la conversación críptica entre él y Zayn más temprano, como el moreno había prácticamente sugerido ayudar a Harry a conseguir a Louis, y que triste era que un tipo tan genial estuviera enamorado de alguien que no siente lo mismo.  
Después de un rato, se sintió tan patético y solo que olvidó sentir cualquier otra cosa.  
Se puso de pie, dispuesto a perderse en el patio un rato, aprovechando que la atención de Louis estaba distraída en la anécdota que contaba el rubio. Se sintió un poco apenado de que nadie notara su ausencia, pero decidió ahogarlo en bebida y pasó por la cocina antes de salir afuera con un gigante vaso de vodka con jugo. Las proporciones no estaban bien, pero, ¿a quién le importa? Honestamente.  
Era una noche fresca, así que no había mucha gente afuera. Un grupo de chicas cuchicheando en una esquina, y algunas parejas besándose en el pasto.  
Harry se sentó en la escalinata que bajaba al patio, bebió un largo sorbo del vaso (definitivamente la proporción estaba mal) y miró las estrellas. Lo que pudo, al menos, entre las nubes y la húmeda niebla. Cada vez que el dragón rugía, preparándose para escupir fuego, bebía otro trago y hacía de cuenta que del puente sólo recordaba la negrura del río: ni a Louis, ni el deseo de saltar.  
Una mano le tocó el hombro, tomándolo por sorpresa, y un chico se sentó bruscamente a su lado. Creyó que era Louis, por un segundo. No debió, él era más suave al moverse, más tierno. Liam, por otra parte, era brusco, algo torpe, aunque definitivamente igual de generoso.  
—Hey, colega, ¿estás bien? —preguntó—, ¿te subió el alcohol a la cabeza?  
—No, sólo —se encogió de hombros—, el ruido me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza.  
—¿No eres amigo de las fiestas?  
Harry bebió un sorbo y le pasó el vaso, que Liam tomó gustoso.  
—No he estado en muchas. Soy nuevo en Londres.  
—¿En serio? ¿De dónde eres?  
Harry le contó a Liam la historia de su vida a través de cinco o seis momentos que recordaba de memoria. Desde el cumpleaños en que su tía (la misma que les prestaba la casa) le había regalado un atril, y su primer obra de arte sobre él —charizard, con óleos— hasta Retórica a principio del año, y la fiesta blanca y snob con la que lo habían inaugurado. Liam no sabía "mierda" de arte, pero tenía algo dulce y genuino en su mirada cuando Harry le contaba al respecto, que le abría puertas para seguir hablando.  
Le contó del lienzo, virgen, muerto, en su estudio. De la beca también, del trabajo de jornada completa de su madre. Estaba a punto de ponerse triste, inundado por la culpa y el desconsuelo, pero Liam le contó entonces de su familia. Del negocio de sus padres, humilde, pero lo suficientemente exitoso para mantenerse a flote y para enviar a sus hermanas mayores a la universidad. Él había tenido la opción, también, pero no sabía qué hacer, así que se tomó un año sabático y luego... Bueno, digamos que estudiar no era lo suyo (según sus propias palabras).  
—¿Qué haces entonces? —preguntó Harry, curioso, y en seguida se lamentó haber sonado un poco rudo.  
—Trabajo —Se encogió de hombros—, ayudo en mi casa.  
Los dos bebieron en silencio un minuto, sin decir nada mientras contemplaban la noche y las sombras en los recovecos del patio. Harry tenía preguntas (muchas), pero no sabía si era apropiado expresarlas.  
—La cosa es... —comenzó Liam—. La cosa es que ayudo en mi casa, y colaboro para que mis hermanas puedan terminar sus estudios, y ellas son como... Súper inteligentes, ¿sabes?  
—Sí, pero —Lo interrumpió Harry envalentonado por el alcohol—, ¿y tú qué? ¿No tienes que descubrir quién eres tú?  
—Sé quién soy —respondió—. Soy Liam.  
Harry abrió la boca pero supo que nada de lo que tenía para decir remendaría la situación. Si Liam no veía un problema allí, no era su deber señalarlo, y si acaso estaba pretendiendo no verlo para ahorrarse la discusión triste, entonces eso estaba bien también. No todos quieren sentirse agobiados por conversaciones suicidas, Harry. Liam continuó hablando de todas formas.  
—No todos podemos costearnos el viaje de descubrimiento interior —rio, pero Harry sintió un dejo de rencor en el tono de su voz—. Al final del día creo que soy una buena persona, y eso es lo que importa.  
—¡Lo eres! —Harry lo tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, interpelado por una corriente de ternura y nostalgia de tiempos más fáciles, menos vulnerables—. Eres jodidamente genial, mira... Lo siento si sonó como si... Creo que eres un gran tipo, te preocupas por tus hermanas y ayudas en tu casa y eres...  
—Hey, está bien —lo interrumpió Liam tomando su mano que todavía presionaba su muñeca—, no estaba sugiriendo que pensaras otra cosa.  
Harry asintió, sonriendo tímidamente. Su boca estaba seca, y quedaba un sorbo en el vaso, pero su mano estaba bien allí, por ahora: envuelta en la tibieza de Liam cuya mirada lo interpelaba suavemente.  
Era fácil hablar con él. Era fácil decirle todo porque nunca preguntaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a confesar, y siempre le respondía con las sonrisas más dulces y las caricias más amables. Le hacía sentir seguro y validado, aunque terriblemente incomprendido. Era raro, porque hablar con Louis había sido una montaña rusa, y porque el dragón se había revuelto en su pecho durante horas, de a ratos despierto y escupiendo fuego, y a veces calmo, bañado en sopor. Hablando con Liam, el dragón estaba despierto, pero tan tibio y tan quieto como él, resoplando humo por su nariz y escupiendo pequeñas brasas que quemaban, pero Harry había aprendido a ignorar. Como aquel momento en que Liam le dijo:  
—Es tan cool que pintes, deberías pintarme algún día —Y Harry había querido largarse a llorar tan sólo porque la idea de tomar un pincel lo aterrorizaba.  
—Quizá —respondió finalmente, y la sonrisa de Liam después le hizo olvidar por un segundo la angustia.  
Si era fácil hablar con él, era todavía más sencillo escucharlo. Liam se sumergía cada cinco minutos en las historias más rebuscadas y tontas que él hubiese oído en su vida, detalladas hasta el límite de lo insufrible, pero salpimentadas con los gestos más dulces y las miradas más acogedoras. Harry se había sorprendido más de una vez riéndose bien cerca de su hombro, con las manos ahora quietas una sobre la otra, y la mirada entrelazada y despierta.  
Era como algodón, su compañía. Una sensación de familiaridad y confort que era completamente diferente a la alegría, pero mil veces mejor que el miedo.  
Cuando Liam se acercó a besarlo, Harry meditó por un segundo agachar la mirada. Tenía a Louis en la mente, y un dragón incómodo en el pecho, y aliento a alcohol en la lengua. La mirada café de Liam se sintió como una pregunta, pero después, al cerrar los ojos, Harry se quedó con toda la responsabilidad en sus manos y ni una certeza más que la que le daba su lengua al humedecer sus labios. Tomó eso como un sí. Como si su cuerpo estuviera dándole su aprobación.  
Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar, suave y torpemente por la boca de Liam. Los dedos robustos se cruzaron con los suyos, y apretaron luego su mano fuertemente contra su palma. Otra mano subió por su perfil, de la cintura a su espalda, y Harry estaba inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Tenía miedo de estar haciendo algo mal, porque no había besado a alguien en años (y no había besado a un chico en su vida, lamentablemente), pero Liam suspiró en sus labios y se sintió tan bien... Se sintió jodidamente poderoso.  
El dragón le hincaba las garras en los pulmones, y su mente era un remolino de duda y alcohol, pero Harry estaba besando a un chico —un chico muy guapo, dicho sea de paso— y quería sentirse bien al respecto. Quería que bastara aunque fuera por un minuto para ser feliz. Lo envolvió por el cuello en un abrazo dramático, y la otra mano de Liam, ahora libre también, subió por su espalda. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados de besar y ser mordidos, pero Harry tenía el pecho hirviendo y no quería averiguar de qué: si de los rugidos iracundos del dragón o del deseo desesperado del beso.  
Un sonido estrepitoso los interrumpió de golpe. Harry abrió los ojos y vio en frente de él los ojos color café más bonitos y las pestañas más arqueadas, y se preguntó si era normal sentirse todavía tan desesperado. Tan ansioso. Tan solo.  
Se giró suavemente, en busca del origen de aquel ruido infernal.  
Louis estaba junto a la puerta, unos metros más allá. En el piso, girando un vaso de metal, y un charco de líquido rojo con olor a alcohol. Harry estaba sentado prácticamente en el regazo de Liam, y aunque intentaba evitarlo, estaba seguro de que miraba a Louis con la cara que ponen los niños cuando los atrapan haciendo algo malo.  
—¡Ups! —dijo todavía quieto junto a la puerta, sonriendo nerviosamente y cada vez más rojo.  
Liam hundió el rostro en el cuello de Harry y él no supo qué hacer más que carraspear.  
—Hola —respondió con un hilo de voz. Liam se reía nerviosamente en su hombro, y le hacía cosquillas.  
—Yo —Louis continuó hablando sin quitarle los ojos de encima—, umm, te estaba buscando porque... Desapareciste y estaba, tú sabes, preocupado.  
—Claro —asintió Harry, y se sintió inmediatamente como un idiota porque sonó como si quisiera que se largara.  
—Yo, lo siento. Sólo —Louis cerró los ojos, se rascó la cabeza, y ya no volvió a mirarlo—, no quise interrumpir, lo siento.  
Juntó el vaso, con la mirada fija en cualquier lugar del patio menos ellos dos. Liam reía incómodamente exhalando aire hirviendo sobre su cuello, y Louis se sonreía nervioso mientras se perdía de vuelta en la fiesta, con un vaso vacío en su mano, y Harry estaba inmóvil, con un dragón masticándole las costillas y una mezcla de ganas de llorar, gritar, y salir corriendo.  
A pesar de todo, se mantuvo compuesto. Esperó a que Louis cerrara la puerta detrás de sí, que la música volviera a ser un eco lejano. Suspiró pesadamente, y se alejó con cuidado, e hizo de cuenta que no lo aterrorizó que Liam siquiera lo estuviera mirando a los ojos. Que no lo hizo sentirse como el villano, usando a un tipo para besarse en una fiesta cuando no tienes para ofrecer siquiera un nombre que se sienta tuyo.  
—Quizá deberíamos volver adentro de todas formas —dijo y Harry asintió sin mediar palabra—, no quiero ser el tipo que se la pasa en el patio mientras todos bailan.  
Tartamudeó una excusa para quedarse un rato afuera. No estaba listo para encontrarse con Louis, ni con Zayn, ni con nadie, para ser honestos. No estaba listo para otra cosa que no fuera esconderse en su cama y abrazarse a la almohada y llorar hasta que se le acaben las lágrimas. Hasta el pecho tenía frío, con el dragón incapaz de sentir otra cosa que tristeza y confusión.  
Se mordió las uñas, pensando en esa noche, en la serie de eventos que lo había llevado a donde estaba. Recordó a Louis en el puente, y a Louis en la estación de servicio, y a Louis mientras Zayn tocaba el violín, y todo se sintió como demasiado. Demasiada cosa y demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo puede uno pasar de sentirse invencible a sentirse perdido, sin más plan en tu vida que llamar un taxi para ir a casa, pero incapaz de sacar el teléfono por miedo de romper en llanto ante el saludo del operador?  
Harry no sabía quién era, pero quién fuera, no era feliz, y no creía poder manejar todo eso. Todas esas emociones, todo ese miedo, todo ese desconcierto. Quizá había sido un error hacerle caso a Louis, quizá debió haber soltado el puente y el mundo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  
Tenía los codos en las rodillas y los ojos inundados en lágrimas ocultos en sus palmas mojadas, cuando la puerta se abrió vuelta y la música lo golpeó en la espalda como una corriente fría. Supo que era Louis porque se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra y sin sacudirlo, sin reaccionar. Harry estaba llorando como un crío y la única persona que no iba a presionarlo para hablar de eso ahora era Louis, que ya sabía lo que había en su cabeza de todas formas. Un poco, al menos.  
El hombro de Louis estaba junto al suyo, y su silencio y su calor se sintieron como un abrazo. Harry lloró un buen rato más antes de finalmente quedarse sin lágrimas y limpiarse la nariz y las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.  
—Lo siento —dijo. Louis sólo respondió con un torpe coscorrón en el hombro.  
—No, yo lo siento: te traje aquí y luego te dejé solo, y no necesitabas esto.  
—No eres mi niñera —se apresuró a interrumpirlo—, no es tu obligación estar conmigo todo el tiempo.  
Cuando se giró a verlo notó otra vez, y se sintió como un dejá vu, que Louis tenía los ojos húmedos. Era algo raro, quizá triste, quizá dulce, que Louis siempre llorara con él, silencioso pero compañero.  
—No, pero —continuó, y esta vez puso la mano en su hombro y lo acercó un poco—, eres mi invitado y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es garantizar que no beses idiotas.  
—No es un idiota —rio Harry y casi se larga a llorar de vuelta porque, aparentemente, no podía relajarse un poco sin volver a derrumbarse en llanto.  
Louis le secó con ternura las lágrimas de la mejilla. Era irónico, que verlo tan amable, con la mirada fija en el rosado de su rostro, y las manos suaves mimándolo con ternura, Harry sólo quisiera llorar más.  
—Mira, no voy a juzgar el closet porque cada uno lidia con él como puede —continuó Louis, y si notaba que Harry estaba a punto de llorar de vuelta, lo disimulaba muy bien—, todos estuvimos ahí. Pero no está bien besar a un chico y luego sólo irte, dejarlo llorando. No te mereces esto.  
—No es... No sabía que... —Harry negó con la cabeza, alejándose de las manos de Louis—, no es por él que... No me gustaba así de todas formas, fue sólo un beso.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, yo... —Supo que le debía una explicación, pero honestamente no sabía cómo hacerlo sin terminar llorando de vuelta, obligándolo a contenerlo como si se tratara de un crío.  
Louis le tomó bien fuerte las manos y se acercó un poco más a él, y sus ojos eran tan azules y sus pestañas tan bonitas, que Harry quería llorar de vuelta, aunque fuera tan sólo por desesperación.  
—¿Esto es por lo de antes? —preguntó—, ¿quieres que salgamos un rato?  
—No, Louis, yo... —suspiró—. No quiero que estés pendiente de mí como si fuera... No quiero ser una carga.  
—No lo eres —susurró acercándose más todavía.  
Quizá fue eso, para Harry: que tuviera ese gesto protector, esa forma de ser con él. Que estuviera guardando su secreto como si de su vida misma se tratara. Que estuviera tan preocupado, y que de algún modo fuera su culpa.  
—No es eso tampoco —explicó, y luego—: Oh, dios... Esto es tan infantil. Louis, yo... Es que realmente me gustas, y se sintió como la mierda que me hayas visto besando a ese tipo, y se sintió más aún para la mierda saber que te gusta tu amigo, y es sólo que —suspiró otra vez, intentando contener las lágrimas, intentando no notar la forma en que la mano de Louis se relajaba sutilmente sobre la suya—, es sólo que es demasiado porque honestamente creí que te gustaba.  
—Me gustas, me gustas —se apresuró a decir Louis.  
—No, pero. Pensé que te gustaba—gustaba.  
—Me gustas—gustas —dijo—, ¿estás bromeando? No soy del tipo más sutil para estas cosas. Eres tan genial, Harry...  
Quizá fue la sonrisa triste, o el tono paternal en su voz. Quizá fue la forma en que abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo gravísimo, apenas encontrara las palabras. Quizá fue que se tomara tanto tiempo para pensar cuando en toda la noche Louis había sido un manojo de entusiasmo y espontaneidad, aún en los momentos más terribles.  
—¿Pero...?  
—Pero no necesitas esto ahora —respondió.  
Harry sintió como le retorcieran la tráquea, y un nudo en el estómago que se sentía más como pisotones que como revoloteo de mariposas. Se sentía horrible, vacío, humillado, y había bebido mucho más de lo que debería.  
—No, escucha —Louis le secó de vuelta la mejilla, invitándolo a mirarlo. Harry apenas si veía dos brillantes azules detrás de la humedad de sus lágrimas—. Eres honestamente genial y super atractivo y adorable, pero, en serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Lo último que necesitas ahora es un idiota con el que besarte de vez en cuando.  
—Sí, lo entiendo —asintió Harry e intentó alejarse de vuelta de sus manos porque se sentía tonto, de golpe. Sólo quería ir a casa. No quería tener que oír a Louis mentirle para hacerlo sentir mejor.  
—Hey, escucha —insistió—, hay algo acerca de ti que me volvió loco desde el principio, ¿sí? Eres tan dulce y tan sincero, y eres tan inteligente y profundo para un chico tan joven, y me miras como si algo de lo que dijera importara y sólo quiero conocerte más, desde que hablamos en la estación de servicio, porque eres así de genial.  
—No tienes que decir...  
—No, pero quiero —lo interrumpió—, porque creo que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo. Harry, no debería haberte mirado así ni por un segundo esta noche, porque no te lo mereces. Lo único que necesitas ahora es un amigo que te cuide y esté contigo, sin motivos ulteriores, sin intereses ocultos. Necesitas estar mejor y quizá entonces nos veremos el uno al otro y te conoceré por lo que realmente eres, no por... No por esta faceta de artista herido que... —Louis suspiró—, y no digo que no sea sincero, no digo que no se sienta real. Digo que no es todo lo que eres. Eres mucho más y mereces descubrirlo también, y quizá entonces...  
Harry estaba llorando otra vez, había estado llorando desde que Louis había vuelto a abrir la boca. A esta altura no creía que iba a poder parar, pero había algo en su mirada azul que le transmitía esperanza, y fuerza. Había algo en sus palabras, además, que lo hacían sentir menos sólo. Quizá no mejor comprendido, pero con la lealtad infranqueable de un caballero azul.  
Quizá Louis tenía razón. Quizá nada de esto era justo para él, pero definitivamente no era justo para Louis tampoco.  
—Quizá entonces nos gustaremos también —finalizó Louis.  
Harry asintió suavemente, esta vez, sin correr las manos que le acariciaban las mejillas. Se tomó un momento para responder, el suficiente hasta lograr que su voz se suavizara un poco, que dejara de parecer un niño asustado de la noche.  
—No, tú... Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo, porque no había más que agregar a las palabras de Louis.  
—No tienes nada por qué disculparte —insistió mientras terminaba de secar su rostro. Harry se dejó mimar porque lo necesitaba, terriblemente—, excepto quizá por decir eso de que me gusta mi amigo, ¿de qué estabas hablando?  
—Pensé que te gustaba Zayn.  
—¿Ese perdedor? —Louis frunció el ceño, pero apenas Harry rio sus gestos se suavizaron de vuelta, y su sonrisa era tan bonita... Y Harry lo quería tanto...— Tengo estándares.  
—Es muy guapo —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Louis finalmente dejó de acariciarle el rostro y dejó los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca, pero por primera vez en horas, Harry no quería besarlo—. Y es muy talentoso.  
—¿Te gusta a ti? —arqueó las cejas.  
—No te hace competencia —retrucó chocando frente con frente juguetonamente. Louis se sonrosó mientras sacaba pecho altaneramente—. Sólo digo, que hablabas de él como si fuera maravilloso.  
Louis suspiró. Luego, todavía inclinado sobre Harry, y con los codos en sus rodillas, llevó el mentón a sus palmas y mirando algún rincón de la noche detrás de su mata de rulos, explicó:  
—Lo es. O sea, es talentoso, y es guapo, como dijiste, pero no lo veo de ese modo —sus ojos azules se fijaron en él, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Y tú no tienes nada que envidiarle tampoco.  
Sonrió. Abrió la boca para decirle las muchas cosas que estaba pensando, las ideas que cruzaban su mente. Que Harry nunca sería un Zayn, que jamás podría ofrecerle cuadros excepcionales que lo tuvieran atontado de admiración, que apenas si sabía cómo usar un pincel sin llorar, que no tenía ni bandas ni proyectos ni nada que le permitiera pensar veinte minutos en el futuro. Pero Louis tenía esa mirada protectora, ese gesto expectante y paciente, y ya lo había atormentado demasiado por una noche.  
—Gracias —respondió finalmente y se alejó con delicadeza.  
Louis se reincorporó también y carraspeó, dejando atrás aquel momento frágil y vulnerable.   
Extendió la mano hacia Harry, ofreciéndole soporte para ponerse de pie. Cansado y todo, la aceptó, y el envión lo mareó un poco, parándose finalmente, un poco más cerca de Louis de lo que había pretendido. Ni dio un paso atrás, ni soltó la mano de Louis. Las dejó caer juntas, al costado, y buscó su mirada azul que se escabullía detrás del flequillo y las pestañas.  
No habían estado así de cerca en toda la noche. Se habían abrazado, se habían tomado de la mano, habían llorado juntos, y Harry le había dado a Louis todo lo que tenía, que era su corazón roto y un revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos. Pero era la primera vez que Harry sentía que lo que los separaba era nada más que una decisión.  
Una decisión, que, lamentablemente, ya estaba tomada.  
—No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan petiso —balbuceó y sonrió cuando Louis puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Resulta ser que tengo la estatura promedio, Harold —dijo y sin soltarle la mano lo llevó hacia la puerta—, el que es desproporcionalmente alto eres tú.  
—Suenas como mi hermana —recordó con gracia.  
—Una sabia mujer.  
Louis abrió la puerta y la música los envolvió de golpe. El bajo aturdía y Harry se arrepintió por un momento de haber seguido a Louis hasta allí. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, la música era horrible, y Liam estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa confusa mientras él y Harry cruzaban el salón tomados de la mano.  
Le soltó, no porque no quisiera su tacto, sino porque se sentía un poco de mal gusto estar tomándose de la mano con el chico que te gusta cuando el otro chico que besaste hace veinte minutos está viendo. Harry era un caballero.  
Louis se giró frunciendo el ceño, con una expresión entre confundida y regañona, pero se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él. Harry estaba todavía un poco incómodo como para arrimarse a él, así que se quedó quieto mientras él se ponía en puntitas y le hablaba al oído, bien fuerte, para apaciguar la música.  
—Voy a ir a comprar cigarros —explicó—, ¿vienes conmigo?  
Asintió y lo siguió entre la gente. Era gracioso porque pequeño y todo, Louis se hacía paso sin bajar la velocidad y sin realmente empujar gente. Era como si hubiese un acuerdo inconsciente en la multitud de darle permiso al tipo sarcástico y de trasero infernal que Harry definitivamente no debería estar mirando. Él, en cambio, tenía que detenerse detrás de cada persona para palmear sus hombros y murmurar permiso mientras se aplastaba entre la gente que bailaba.  
Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, Louis estaba apoyado contra las rejas en el frente de la casa, fumando un cigarrillo.  
—Pensé que no tenías —exclamó, y al hablar se dio cuenta de que salió humo de su boca y que la noche era helada. Louis le devolvió una mirada confundida—. Cigarrillos —explicó.  
—¡Oh! Son los últimos —agitó el atado en el aire antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo—. Sólo quería salir un rato, a decir verdad. Te ves como si necesitaras el cambio de aire.  
—Heeey —protestó mientras se subía el cierre del camperón de cuero— ¿y eso qué significa?  
Louis le rodeó con los brazos y le desordenó los rulos.  
—Significa que estás obviamente ebrio —sentenció entre risas, y luego todavía tomándolo por los hombros lo arrastró camino abajo—, el aire fresco te pondrá como nuevo.  
Harry se dejó llevar por el brazo de Louis, aunque para eso tuviera que agacharse un poco. Podría retrucar sobre esa horrible acusación de que estaba ebrio, pero probablemente tenía razón, se sentía como si cayera hacia adelante en vez de caminar, y los árboles que atestaban el paisaje parecían bailar a su alrededor como si de algún ritual élfico se tratara. Así que se encogió de hombros: estaba ebrio.  
—Sí, pero había aire fresco en el patio...  
—Sí... pero también había un beso que le habías dado a Liam y conversaciones raras, Harry — señaló un tanto exasperado, y quizá era infantil pero a Harry le hizo sentir bien saber que estaba todavía un poco celoso, aunque nada fuera a pasar entre ellos esa noche—. Un cambio de aire es un cambio de aire.  
—Bueno, es cierto que el aire aquí es más bonito —respondió y sacó la mano del bolsillo para tomar a Louis por la cintura.  
No estaba mintiendo, ni mucho menos intentando ofrecer una metáfora. Era cierto que el tacto de Louis se sentía rico, y que la música apagándose a cada paso que daban lo ayudaba a calmarse un poco, pero había algo más. Algo en la atmósfera.  
No eran los árboles que se movían producto del alcohol, sino algo mágico y pequeñísimo que se movía entre ellos. Era el perfume húmedo y terrenal del bosque; era que Londres estaba a una hora de distancia pero se sentía como si estuviera en otro planeta; era que todas las enormes casas del barrio, con patios gigantes y luces apagadas, parecían ruinas de una civilización ahora inexistente, y él se sentía como explorando un lugar abandonado por siglos.  
Se sentía como si él y Louis fueran las primeras personas en dar cada uno de esos pasos en tanto tiempo, que el bosque y el viento susurraban y festejaban su presencia. Tan cálido y real, tan quieto pero tan vivo.  
La mano de Louis bajó desde su hombro hasta su cintura, y lo apretó suavemente antes de alejarse unos pasos.  
—El drugstore está a trescientos metros, allí donde está el cartel de la calle, unos metros a la derecha.  
—Okay —asintió Harry sin entender del todo ni lo que pretendía decirle, ni por qué se había separado de su mano. Louis arqueó las cejas, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que Harry nunca había oído—, ¿y...?  
—Y... El primero que llega elije el snack, idiota —sonrió y caminó los primeros pasos de espalda antes de voltearse y empezar a correr.  
Louis ganó, obviamente. Harry apenas pudo correr unos metros antes de desviarse al costado de la calle y vomitar entre los árboles. Louis se volvió preocupado cuando, desde la señal de la calle, vio a Harry apoyado sobre un árbol tomándose el estómago. Se pasó su brazo sobre el hombro y después caminaron juntos hasta la señal, y en seguida, hasta el drugstore, aunque Louis sugirió que esperara afuera para no asustar a los empleados.  
—Te ves para la mierda —explicó con un gesto de lástima—, ¿quieres elegir el snack?  
—Puaj, nada de comida para mí —dijo mientras se apoyaba contra el poste de luz— sólo agua, si puede ser.  
—¡Claro! —asintió Louis—, pero, ¿seguro que no quieres otra cosa? Jugo, quizá...  
Harry negó horrorizado. El jugo sólo le recordaba al vodka y al sabor en su garganta antes de vomitar.  
—Sólo agua.  
Así que Louis volvió unos minutos después, con dos botellas de agua, un atado de cigarrillos, y un paquete de pringles. Se sentaron en las raíces gordas de un árbol al costado del camino, hombro contra hombro, para darse calor.  
Harry escuchaba a Louis hablar sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni al movimiento de sus labios ni al vapor de aire caliente que trepaba al cielo como nubes, que salía de su boca. Le gustaba que aún con el dolor de cabeza, con la atención dispersa, y con el mareo del alcohol que lo confundía un poco, aún pudiera percibir su acento norteño cuando pronunciaba algunas palabras.  
No lo había notado tanto cuando recién se habían conocido, pero ahora que estaban los dos con algunos tragos encima, afloraban las expresiones regionales, y se endurecían algunas letras.  
Resultó que Louis era de Doncaster, a cien millas como mucho de donde él había crecido. Lo cual hacía doblemente raro que se hubiesen conocido en Londres, por sobre todos los lugares. Louis le contó de sus planes de ir a Manchester, cuando estaba en la escuela y todavía planeaba ir a la universidad. Pero su banda de rock clásico lo había llevado a Londres, y era demasiado tarde para volver atrás cuando eso salió mal. Harry estaba demasiado cansado para articular palabras coherentes, así que sólo se dejó caer suavemente a su lado hasta reposar la cabeza en su hombro.  
Louis de vez en cuando retomaba la conversación, probablemente para que Harry no se quede dormido. Le contaba tontas anécdotas acerca de esa época en la que intentaba llevar sus demos a las disqueras, y como terminó dándose cuenta de que él era el único que lo tomaba en serio cuando el resto de su banda se dispersó por el país en diferentes universidades.  
—¿No pensaste volver a estudiar entonces? —curioseó Harry, finalmente abriendo la boca por primera vez en más de media hora.  
Louis se encogió de hombros, obligando torpemente a Harry a reincorporarse.  
—Nunca fui particularmente bueno en la escuela, no hubiese sabido qué estudiar de todas formas —razonó—. Además, había conocido a Zayn y Niall, Paths ya estaba naciendo.  
—Oh, sí... ¿Qué pasó con eso? —preguntó entre bostezos. El moverse lo había despabilado un poco y abierto su apetito, así que sacó le robó a Louis un par de pringles—, ¿por qué no tocaste con ellos?  
—No era lo mío —confesó—. Además había conseguido un empleo decente, y ya no estoy en edad de perder mi tiempo en esas cosas...  
Bueno, pensó Harry, podría hacer las dos cosas: mucha gente tiene bandas en su tiempo libre, y Louis no sonaba como el tipo preocupado por el que cada momento de su vida fuera productivo, de acuerdo a lo que había dicho más temprano. Pero antes de que dijera eso, Louis lo interrumpió.  
—Ni el mío, ni el de los demás.  
Había un tono triste en la voz de Louis, que Harry no sabía cómo manejar; como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo gravísimo, un secreto imperdonable. No entendía del todo a qué se refería, porque, de vuelta, Louis no parecía del tipo que regañaría a los demás por tener sueños poco productivos, pero fuera lo que fuera que se ocultara tras sus palabras, lograba perderle la vista en el paisaje, dejarlo en silencio.  
—No debí decir eso, lo siento —dijo finalmente, y dejó la botella a un lado para sacar el atado de cigarrillos de su bolsillo—, probablemente sea la cerveza... o el haberlos oído tocar... o...  
Como no sabía qué decir, se bastó con acercarlo en un abrazo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que Louis había hecho por él.  
La tela de su campera deportiva estaba helada, y Louis debía estarlo también porque no hizo más que responder al abrazo, y hundirse en el pecho de Harry. Prendió el cigarro, dio una pitada, y luego alejó la mano, para que el humo no le dé en la cara.  
—Realmente lo siento, fue una noche rara.  
—Dímelo a mí —bromeó Harry, y al oír la risita de Louis sintió que poco a poco todo volvía a su lugar.  
Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Harry no sabía en qué pensaba Louis, pero su cabeza era un ir y venir por diferentes momentos de la noche. El tipo a punto de saltar de un puente estaba tan cansado como el dragón en su pecho, y Harry no creía volver a convertirse en ese por un rato, demasiado envalentonado todavía por la cerveza, el violín, y Louis. Hasta el beso de Liam le quemaba todavía en los labios, y algo tibio en el estómago se le encendía cuando recordaba que había besado a un chico por primera vez esa noche, y que nunca lo hubiese hecho si Louis no lo hubiese salvado.  
Lo abrazó más fuerte todavía, tremendamente agradecido, y Louis volvió a reir sobre su pecho. Dio una última pitada, y tiró el cigarro unos metros sobre la calle. La chispa apagándose lentamente al darse con la humedad de la helada.  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
—¿Qué?  
—El abrazo —dijo Louis, indignado de que Harry no lo captara.  
—Oh. Lo siento —se disculpó, e iba a alejarse, pero Louis lo detuvo aferrándose del cierre de su campera.  
—No estaba quejándome —Harry sonrió—, sólo me preguntaba.  
Harry volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez más fuerte y sin tapujos, estrujándolo por los hombros hasta sacarles quejidos mezclados en risas. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, porque podría llorar de nuevo, y estaba demasiado cansado, tanto como Louis. No iba a decirle que significaba un gracias, por regalarle esa magnífica noche, por haber hecho su vida más valiosa en apenas un manojo de horas. No iba a decirlo porque quizá traería preguntas que Harry no podría responder con verdad. No sin hablar del dragón en el pecho que todavía echaba humo por la nariz, negro y espeso.  
Sólo lo abrazó hasta que se le cansaron los músculos, y luego descansó el brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándolo todavía para darle calor (esa campera deportiva realmente no debía abrigar nada).  
—Vamos a vernos de vuelta —dijo Louis. No era una pregunta, pero sonaba como una.  
—Por supuesto —respondió Harry—, cuando quieras.  
—Lo juras, ¿verdad? —insistió.  
—Claro que sí, todavía tienes que enseñarme a conducir.  
—Oh, así que sólo estás usándome, ya veo...  
Su voz sonaba dulce, como si la dijera a través de una sonrisa. Harry no podía verlo, teniéndolo tan apretado contra su pecho, pero podía imaginarle hasta las arrugas alrededor de los ojos.  
—Soy una prostituta de clases gratis.  
—¡Es cierto! —protestó Louis soltándose finalmente de su abrazo—, tienes clases con Zayn también, los oí cuando lo planificaban.  
Harry se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer cool, pero lo cierto es que no podía parar de sonreír. Menos ahora que veía a Louis fingir esa expresión de desconsuelo, con la sombra de su sonrisa todavía dejándole marcas en los ojos.  
—Bueno, quizá tú puedas enseñarme a pintar, cuando todo esto —señaló una invisible aura alrededor de Harry— pase.  
—Si pasa —lo corrigió, y en seguida agregó, para que no sonara triste—, quizá me vuelva corredor de carreras, o violinista profesional.  
—Pasará —sentenció Louis—, lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste el primer capítulo y por favor comenten y dejen kudos si les gustó ;)  
> (pd. también díganme si algo de la narración es raro para que pueda corregirlo. esto de subir por páginas puede haber complicado cierta coherencia en la escritura, y me encantaría corregirlo)


End file.
